Restrictions: A Niall Horan Love Story
by Niallers-Lovely
Summary: Liz: I know this isn't happening to me... I'm a body guard for ONE FIGGIN DIRECTION! How am I supposed to protect people that are bigger than me from girls coming at them from every direction? Haha, punny! Anyway, what is going to happen to me, my dad, my life? It's all so restricting... Then I met him... (Niall's, Harry's, Louis's, Liam's, and Zayn's POVs Included in this story)
1. Chapter 1

Liz's POV:

I was walking over to the sparring mat, I was training to be a body guard. I wasn't intimidating at all, but I could knock you out faster than you could say 'ow'. I had no idea who would hire someone like me. I am a girl who is only 5'2 and with a weight of 105.

"Come on, pipsqueak." My instructor called. He had me spar someone who was 3 times bigger than me all the time.

"Yes sir!" I yelled back.

I was to spar Nick. He was much bigger than me and I guarantee if he were to sit on me my brain would come out of my ears. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw three guys come into the room. They all had clipboards and I recognized one of them. It was Paul Higgins, the body guard of One Direction! '_Oh my God!_' I thought to myself.

Paul's's POV:

I walked from the van over to the building. Camp was commencing and I didn't want to miss all the good fighters. We have to have someone to keep the boys in line. It was hard with it just being my responsibility. '_I want a girl, someone the boys can't help but like. Someone likable._' I thought to myself as I walked through the door of the sparring center.

Clipboard in hand I clicked my pen a couple of times. My hands started to sweat, "Why is it so hot in here?" I asked.

"They like it that way." Someone replied.

I walked into the center rings. People throwing guys over their shoulders, all boys. Then I looked to my left and saw a boy land hard on the mat. I looked to see who caused that type of damage so swiftly. And there she was, that was the one I was looking for. She was pretty, strong, and was a talented fighter. This was the guard for One Direction.

Liz's POV:

Just as I was about to turn around, Nick's foot came across my face. I fell to the ground, holding my face from where he had kicked me. "Bitch." I muttered as I got back up.

I circled him, waiting for the precis moment to strike. When he had he side turned to me, I took the opportunity and nailed him in the side of the leg with elbow. He screamed in pain and this caught Paul's attention. He walked over to the sparring mat where I stood and watched us. "It's on." Nick said with a scowl.

"Bring it." I said through my teeth.

He attempted to strike me with his hand,I caught it and flipped him over my shoulder. Paul looked impressed. "Might I interrupt?" He asked ducking through the ropes that surrounded the mat.

Paul's POV:

"Who are you?" The boy who had just had his face become a part of the mat asked me.

"My name is Paul Higgins. I am looking for new body guards for the One Direction tour. I would really like to talk to you, what is your name?" I asked.

"Nick,"

"Not you, her." I pointed to the girl.

"Me?" She asked. "I'm Liz, Liz Bailey." She was stuttering.

"Come with me, Liz." I said pulling her off the mat.

"Uh-okay." she said stumbling off the mat.

As we entered a van I told the driver to take us back to the bus. "How old are you, Liz?" I asked grabbing my clip-board, I wanted to make her feel comfortable.

"I'm 17." She replied.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"I'm from Rocky Mount, North Carolina. But I live in London." She said nervously.

"Oh, really? What brings you to London?" I was interested in this girl's back story.

"Well, my dad got transferred and I got transported." She said with a smile.

I laughed, "When were you born?"

"August 4th, 1993." She said looking out the window as we passed the high school.

"Have you ever worked as security before?" I asked.

"I worked at the fair, keeping people in line and making them follow the rules. Does that even count?" She asked squinting at me.

"Yes, it does actually. Do you have a record, as in have you ever been arrested?" I asked.

"No." She laughed, apparently she thought I was kidding.

"Do you _want _to be a guard for the One Direction team?" I asked before I continued to sign the paper.

"Sure, why not?" She asked sarcastically.

I signed the paper at the bottom. "Just sign right there." I pointed to the bottom of the paper and handed her my pen.

Liz's POV:

'_Is this really happening? THE Paul Higgins is asking me to protect One Direction!_' I thought as I signed the paper.

"Welcome to the team." He said as the car came to a stop. "Let's go meet the boys, shall we?" Paul asked as he opened the door.

My heart started racing, my palms go all sweaty and I could talk. I just nodded my head and Paul lead me to the door of the tour bus. He opened the door and I heard someone playing a guitar. As I stepped onto the bus, the guitar playing stopped.

"Hey boys." Paul said.

"Paul!" The boys called.

" I want you to meet someone." He said extending his hand to me.

I didn't think about how nasty I looked, I had just come from the gym. I was sweaty and gross. My blond hair was up in a pony-tail. '_Oh, who are you kidding? They won't like you. You are just some American that wants to be a part of their STAFF TEAM._' I thought as I walked a little farther up the steps of the bus.

Niall put his guitar down when I stepped into view. Harry fixed his hair and Louis, Zayn, and Liam just looked confused. "Who is that?" Louis asked.

"Why don't you asked her." Niall said looking back at him.

"I'm Liz." I said nervously.

"Hi Liz, I'm Harry. That's Niall, Liam, Zayn, and Louis." He pointed around the room to each of the boys.

"I know who you are." I said with a smile. I tried to keep calm. I didn't want to come off as a crazy fan-girl in front of them.

"You like us?" Louis asked.

"I like your music. I don't really know you so I can't exactly like you." I said with a shrug.

"That's true." Zayn said with a smile.

"So what exactly are you doing here?" Niall asked.

"She's your body guard." Paul said pointing to Niall.

"Um, Paul... She's a kid." Liam said.

"I'm 17!" I snapped.

Liam sank in his seat. "Oh." He said something quietly.

"What?" I asked. "If you have something to say, by all means... Share it!" I sounded like a bitch but I didn't care.

"I just said you look a little weak to be protecting Niall. That's all."

"She can take me down in less that a minute, imagine what she could do to some of those girls who get too close to you." Paul snapped at Liam.

"Really?" Niall perked up.

"Yep." Paul said.

"Welcome to the team." Niall said getting up and giving me a hug. I smelled him, on accident.

Paul's POV:

Obviously Niall liked her, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Not that I could blame him, he does get pretty lonely most the time. But he is stubborn and I don't know just how well they will get on. Harry had checked her out and smiled so I am guessing that he thought she was hot. Louis liked her, however, Liam and Zayn didn't seem too. That would change, she is growing on me already.


	2. Chapter 2

Liz's POV:

I have been training with Paul for about a month now, everyday for 3 hours at a time. I had really bulked up, but I was still small. Me and the boys have grown really close, they trust me and I do the same. No one has even come close to them in a while but I'm sure that will change in a couple of days.

It's their first concert and I am a part of the security that stands at the bottom of the stage. I have become closer to Niall than any of the other boys. If I had to rank them by how much I know them... It would be 1) Niall, 2) Harry, 3) Louis, 4) Zayn, and 5) Liam. It wasn't my fault with Liam. He decided to push me away. But that does negate the fact that I have to keep them ALL safe.

"You nervous?" Niall asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

I was watching TV on the bus. It was quite huge, actually. I slept on the couch because Niall, Harry, Zayn, Louis, and Liam all had the beds. I don't mind the couch, but it would be nice if Paul would switch with me every once in a while. Niall talks and farts in his sleep, Louis mumbles about Eleanor and Harry snores... Loudly. Liam and Zayn slept in the same bed sometimes. It was creepy.

"Only a little. " I said touching the top of his hand.

"Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you." He sat down next to me.

"Um, I think it's my job to keep it the other way around." I felt a grin spread across my face.

"Good point, hey," He grabbed his guitar. "Tell me how this sounds."

He started to play, it was absolutely beautiful. The way he focused on his fingers and the strings they touched, it was mesmerizing. He sang 'One Thing' to me. When he stopped singing, I don't know how it happened but he was really close to me. Emotionally and Physically.

I laughed, "That was beautiful."

"You're beautiful."

"What?" I asked looking confused.

"You heard me." He got up and walking into the kitchen. He got out his left-over Nando's from the night before.

I got up and followed him. He put his food in the microwave and pressed the timer.

_Beep beep, beep-beep, beep!_

I turned him around to face me. "Why hello." He said putting his hands on my hips.

"Are you drunk?" I asked him, "Sober Niall doesn't act like this around me normally." I squinted at him.

He put his forehead on mine, "I'm drunk on _you_." He whispered.

"Niall, you don't even know me that well." I said stepping back.

He followed me, "Not yet. But I will, you'll see." He said grabbing my face.

'_Maybe it's okay?_' I asked myself. '_Maybe I do like Niall, maybe I should date him. He said he hasn't had a girlfriend in a while, maybe I'm his princess?_' I asked myself. '_God, I sound concided!_' I straightened up, _'Just kiss him! You know you want too!_' I leaned in to him.

_Beep!_

Niall jumped, turning quickly to get his food out of the microwave. '_Of_ course,' I thought, '_can't even kiss a girl without food.'_

Zayn popped his head into the bus, "Vas happening?_" _ He asked picking me up by my waist and spinning me around. I giggled.

Niall glared at Zayn until he put me down, Zayn grabbed my hands and started making me dance like a puppet, "What's wrong, Niall? You don't like it when someone else plays with your girl?" He asked.

Niall's POV:

She's beautiful, Liz. I like her, I definatley like her. She is so calm around us, it's like she doesn't think of us as 'One Direction' but as 'Niall, Harry, Louis, Zayn, and Liam'. She is amazing.

"You nervous?" I asked her as I walked into the media part of the bus. It had a TV, an XBOX, and a little wifi system. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Only a little." She replied putting her hand on mine. Her hand was cold and the smell of her perfume tickled my nose.

I grabbed my guitar and sang to her, she smiled at me the whole time. As the grin dissappeared she told me it was beautiful.

"You're beautiful." Damn it. Word vomit, I'm so embarassed! I need food.

As I walk over to the fridge, she followed me. I want to kiss her, I want to call her mine. She would never go for a guy like me though. I'm average, she's a goddess. I'm short, she looks like she goes for tall guys. It's conflicting wondering what she thinks about me. In the time it took be to put my chicken in the microwave, her hand was on my lower back. I turned around and faced her. She looked lovely. I placed my forehead on hers, she didn't resist. Maybe I could kiss her? Would she let me? _'Kiss her! What is the worst that can happen?_' I asked myself.

I leaned into kiss her, she leaned back. "Vas Happening?!" Zayn chimed through the bus.

She jumped as Zayn barged into the bus.

Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Liz's POV:

The boys were getting their hair done, I was standing in the doorway being a creeper like I always am. Niall looked back and laughed at me. I was wearing my black V-Neck T-Shirt that had 'Security' on the back written in white. It was 'Sexy' according to Harry.

"We're on in 10 minutes." I heard through my ear-piece.

"Hey, guys." I called to the hair team, they were finishing with gelling Louis hair. It smelled like AXE and I sneezed. Niall's head whipped around towards me.

"Bless you." He whispered.

"Thanks." I muttered, "You're on in 10 minutes. Let's go." I held my arm out towards to hallway that lead to the stage.

I handed them their mics, Louis had purple on the bottom, Zayn had a blue one, Harry had a red one, Liam's was yellow, and Niall with is signature Irish colors. He winked at me when I handed it to him.

"Good luck." I whispered as I let go of the microphone.

"Thanks." He replied.

As they traveled down the hall, onto the stage. Management gave them all the head sets they had to wear. Niall asked me to help him and I did. After than he ran out on stage and I went to my post at the bottom of the stage.

Niall's POV:

She watched in the doorway while me and the boys had out hair 'amplified' by our stylist. She didn't speak, she just watched. I looked at her and grinned, she laughed and grabbed our microphones. She handed mine last, as I reached for it the familiar smell of her perfume made its way into my nose.

I touched her hand as she held onto the microphone. I wanted to tell her she could let go, but I didn't want her to. '_hold her hand, idiot._' I thought to myself as she let go of the mic. "Can you help me with my headset?" I asked handing her the ear piece, she took it and walked behind me. As she positioned the headset under my shirt, her cold hands chilled my entire body with one touch.

"Time to go!" Paul said rushing her.

"Okay, you're all set." She lowered my shirt and I walked out on stage, the warm lights and screaming girls were a nice welcome into a new city. The beat for 'What Makes You Beautiful' started to play, I got my smile on, trying to forget about Liz for a minute... Like that could happen.

Liz's POV:

I was jsut standing there, listening to the boys sing their hearts out, when it happened. Three girls had jumped the barrier, heading my way. I prepared myself as I heard two other guards run after them. The stopped when they saw me.

They looked at me, then to Paul who was standing behind me. They looked at Niall who was staring down at me, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

"Girls, get on the other side... Now." I warned, taking a step towards them.

They didn't listen to me. One jumped on the stage and made a bee-line for Liam. He wasn't my problem and anyway the stage guards were already on it. I was focused on the girl targeting Niall. I saw her take her leap and I pounced, "No you don't, bitch." I said knocking her to the ground. "I said get on the other side!" I picked her up by the collar of her shirt and handed her over to Paul.

"Nice work." He congratulated me on my efforts.

I looked up to see Niall peering down at me through the spot-lights. 'Are you okay?' He mouthed at me. I nodded. It was nice to know he was worried about me.

Niall's POV:

'_Oh shit._' Was all I could think before those girls hopped the railing. Liz was quick on her feet and stopped the girls in their tracks. Moving so that they couldn't get around her was brilliant.

One jumped on stage and I moved just in time before she trampled me in order to get to Zayn. One glared at me. I could tell that this bothered Liz from how she reacted when she tried to push her way onto the stage. Tackling her like that was a good idea.

As she handed her over to Paul I noticed that she was bleeding on her arm from where the other girl had scratched her. I asked if she was okay and she nodded.

I tried to act unaffected by the whole thing, but it was no use. I was furious, and I really didn't feel like singing anymore that night. I did though, carrying on that concert was the hardest thing I have ever had to do.

After 'I Want' Liz was moved and I didn't see her again for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

_Niall's POV: _

'_Where is she?_' I asked myself when I walked off stage. I had to make sure she was okay; those girls were just the beginning of a long tour. I found her in the medical room off the hallway next to the stage.

"What happened to you?" I asked as I saw the bandage that covered her shoulder.

"One of those girls bruised my shoulder blade." She was calm, not angry or in any pain.

"Are you okay?" I ran over and hugged her, wrapping my arms around her. Her perfume was still just as sweet as it was when I took the mic from her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as her arms hooked around my waist. I didn't want to let go, but soon the boys walked in and I had too.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked her. I know exactly what he was doing; he's done it a million times before. Trying to get a girl to think he cares just to get into her pants. Not this time, not to her.

"She said she was fine." Liam snapped, "It was just three girls! Suck it up!"

"Liam!" Paul busted through the door, "Stop being such a dick" He yelled.

Liam stormed out of the room. Zayn, Louis, and (finally) Harry walked out after a while. Liz and I walked back to the bus, I was sure I was going to kiss her. Before tonight ended.

_Liz's POV: _

After I got back in my position, I felt this sharp pain in my right shoulder. I started to feel it when there was a lump under my skin. I didn't know what happened, I think it was one of those girls hitting me, even though I didn't feel it at the time, I still knew that is was the girl who went for Niall.

They sang 'I Wish' and all that went through my mind was Niall. Why was I so into him? Did he like me? Why did I feel this way about him? I had never dated anyone before, never even kissed a boy. At 17, I know it's kind of lame but I had a lot of guy _friends_ but I never had a boyfriend.

I walked back stage and pulled my shirt over my head. My white cammi had blood on it. "Oh my God!" I heard Paul shriek. He ran over to me and pulled me into this little room that had a lot of medical stuff, I was guessing it was the place people went when they got hurt?

The lady took something out of my shoulder; it looked like a piece of glass. She dropped in it a metal bowl and it made a pretty sound. Soon after that Niall busted into the room.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"I bruised my shoulder blade." I lied.

"Oh,"

Soon all the boys were in the room, and Liam fussed at me. Paul came to my defense quickly, not knowing that I had lied to them when he told me to 'suck it up'. I walked back to the bus with Niall; I didn't feel like I had to be defensive or bitchy towards him like I did with Liam, Zayn, (sometimes) Louis, and (always) Harry.

I walked onto the bus first. My shoulder hurt so bad, I couldn't help just groan as the bus moved with the bumps on the road.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Niall asked.

"Yeah, I just need to reset my thing." I said pointing to the bandage on my shoulder.

"Here, I'll help you." He said taking the bandage from me. "Oh my god!" He muttered as he removed the bandage.

"What?" I asked.

"You got stabbed?!" He asked.

"No... At least, I don't think I did." I sighed.

"Well, there is a giant cut on your back; come up here, the couch is really uncomfortable." He said pulling on my other hand.

He brought me over to his bed and lifted me onto it. Harry's bed was under his so I tried not to move too much. Niall climbed up after me, he lay down and pulled me down with him. I put my head down on his chest and listened to his heart beat. He was warm and I was shivering.

He chuckled, "Are you cold?" He asked.

"Yeah." I whimpered.

"Here" He got up and pulled the covered over us. Harry got up and peered into Niall's bed.

"What are you two doing?" He asked wide-eyed.

"Cuddling." I replied with a smile.

"Oh," He sighed going back to bed. I know he was weirded out and a little jealous.

_Niall's POV:_

As I started to fall asleep, Liz stirred in my arms. Her shoulder was really bad but I didn't want to worry her about it. This was nice, just laying here with her. Harry knew to back off now, I think. She was mine and he can't take her from me. I hope he knows that. She is my princess, and I'm not letting her go without a fight.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Niall's POV: **_

I had just woken up. I felt someone on my chest and I looked down to find Liz clinging to me. "Good morning." I whispered pushing her hair out of her face. I was careful not to wake her, I laid my head back against my pillow taking in the moment.

"Wake up sleepy- Oh!" Louis poked his head in my bed.

"Lou!" I whispered.

"Liz?!" Louis screamed, Liz woke up and hit her head on the ceiling above my bed.

_Liz's POV:_

_****_I rubbed my head, "Ow." I moaned as Louis laughed at me. "Shut up." slapped him playfully.

"Breakfast is ready, Niall... Put a shirt on we have a lady in the bus!" He said looking at him up and down.

I was looking at Niall as I jumped out of his bed. I fell on someone. We both screamed as we fell to the floor of the bus. "Sorry," I groaned.

"It's okay, I like the shorts." Harry said smirking at me.

"Ugh, you're unbelieveable." I said pushing him off of me.

"Not my fault you fell out of the sky and landed on me." He said rolling over on his back to sit up.

"Not my fault you're an ass." I pushed him down as I stood up.

He grabbed my feet and pulled me back to the floor. "Not my fault you're pretty!" He said crawling on top of me.

"If you don't get off me in 2 seconds, I will make sure you never have children!" I said struggling to get him off me.

He laughed at my attempt, "Oh, don't be a baby! Niall can't love you like I can."

"But I love Niall, not you!" I screamed.

"Get off her, Harry." Niall said standing behind us.

"Make me, Niall." Harry smirked.

"I will, but I think she's got it covered."

I pulled my Mace out of my pocket, I hadn't bothered to change into my pajamas last night. I was holding it at his face, "Try me, bitch." I whispered.

"Damn!" He jumped off me.

Niall pulled me up and held me against his chest, "Harry is an ass." He hugged me.

"I know, why does he like me? I'm not even that appealing!" I yelled.

_**Niall's POV:**_

_****_I knew Harry liked her, but I didn't know he would take it that far. Attacking her like that. It's a good thing Paul gave her a Mace. I don't know how I could have taken Harry, he was a lot bigger than me and I have never really fought anyone before.

As I stand here holding her, she grabs my shirt and pulls me in closer to her. She looked up and me, she didn't have to say anything, I knew exavtly what she was feeling. I leaned down and kissed her. I would be lying if I said there wasn't a spark. It's a cliche with the whole fireworks thing but I felt them. She held my face as I moved my hand down her back to her hips.

No one interupted this time. It was just me and Liz. I have only known her for 4 months, but I love her.

_**Liz's POV:**_

_****_His lips were full and warm, he was very strong in his kissing. I didn't know what I was doing because I had never kissed a boy before. I saw a lot of movies though and the girls always held the boy's face. I attempted it. I knew my hands were cold. I don't know why but I felt something when he kissed me.

He moved his hands down my back to my hips. I was so small he could hold my hips in his hand without a problem. I felt his finger run over my hip bones, I moved my hand to the back odf his neck and pulled on his hair with my other hand. the mess of blonde and brown hair was messed up from where he slept on it.

I pulled away because I couldn't hold my breath anymore. He just stared at me.

"Go out with me?" He asked.

I kissed him again.

"May I take that as a yes?" He asked.

"Yes." I whispered.

_Niall's POV: _

WHOO!


	6. Chapter 6

_Liz's POV:_

"Come on, Lou! We're going to be late!" Harry called through the bus looking for Louis. I was in the bathroom getting dressed, I was putting on my black strapless bra that had lace on the bottom when Harry came busting through the door.

I screamed, "Harry!" A huge grin came over his face. I hooked the bra in the back and stood there with my hands on my hips.

"Well, hello." He said looking at me up and down.

"Stop it! Get out!" I yelled.

"Fine, fine." He closed the door.

I finished getting dressed when I stormed out of the bathroom. "You should learn to knock." I snapped.

"You should learn to get more monotone bras." He replied.

I shot him a death glare, it quickly faded into a glace when a giant grin spread over his face. "Dick." I muttered.

"We both know you want mine." He said walking behind me, I'm almost positive he was looking at my ass but I wasn't even going to go there.

"Actually," I turned around and Harry looked excited. "I don't." His smile vanished.

"Why not? Lots of girls do." He got defensive.

"Because, I have a boyfriend and I am very happy with him." I turned, hitting Harry in the face with my long blonde ponytail.

"Oh really?" He asked, "Who might this boy be, and where did you meet him?"

"You should know him, you live with him." I stepped off the bus and closed one eye as a shield he sun.

"What?!" He yelled stepping in front of me. His face was almost touching mine. He looked down at my mouth that was frowning

"It's Niall..." I sighed pushing Harry away from me.

"What are you guys talking about?" Niall came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

Harry looked upset and walked away.

_Niall's POV :_

_****_It was so nice to be able to just stand here, holding her. "Hey," She turned around and kissed me. Same effect it had last night, only sweeter.

"Hi." I smiled exposing my crocked teeth.

"You look nice, only-" She started messing with my hair again. "There, much better." She smiled. I kissed her forehead.

"Okay, so where do we go now?" I asked.

"This way." She said as her finger intertwined with mine.

Paul stopped us before we went into the center where the signing was. "Whoa, you two..." He stood in between us, prying our hands apart.

"Hey." I said reaching for her hand again.

"Niall." Paul looked at me. "You can't do that. Not here. Think about what those fans would do to her if they found out that our hottest member had a girlfriend. They would rip her to shreds and you know it. You've seen what it has done to Danielle and Eleanor! They can't go out in public anymore. So just, for both of your safety, just keep that kind of stuff behind closed doors for now?" He said letting us go through the door.

"Wait," I held Liz back.

_**Liz's POV:**_

_****_Niall was holding my hand again. He pulled me beside the entrance, "I'll see you back in the bus." He said pushing my hair out of my face.

"Okay," I whispered. He kissed me fore a long time then a bell rang.

"I've got to go," He said letting go of my face.

"Okay." I repeated.

"I love you." He said, kissed me again, and before I had the chance to respond walked away.

I walked in after him but got lost amung the crowd. "Liz!" One of the other security gaurds called me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We need you over at the table!" They yelled pulling me through a sea of girls. We reached an opening where the boys sat. A table on a platform where the table was about 5 inches higher than the girls shoulders.

Of course, I had behind Harry. Every girls that went through the line he hit on. Well, at least he always said they were pretty even when they weren't so I guess he was just doing it to be nice. Louis was always really sweet gentleman with all of the girls that passed him.

I felt bad for Liam. Harry, Louis, Zayn, and Niall all got asked for hugs and he got high fives. I left my post for a minute, "Harry," I tapped him on the shoulder, "I'll be right back I'm going to go help Liam for a minute."

I walked up to Liam, "You need to turn on your charm." I whispered.

"What?" He asked signing a poster.

"All the guys are getting attention and hugs, you look sad. It's like you have a stick up your ass... Piece of advice, remove the stick, and charm it up a little bit." I said walking away.

Liam looked confused, then he straightened up and shook his hair. Two girls started fanigirling in front of him. He blushed, I'm guessing he doesn't get that reaction very often. Niall was signing a poster, Zayn was being a Bradford Bad Boy like he usually was, Louis was talking to a couple of girls, and Harry was getting numbers from three girls who weren't exactly ugly but didn't seem very nice. Short-shorts, tank tops with their boobs hanging out... Harry's type of girl.

_**Niall's POV:**_

_****_These girls were crazier than usual, screaming their heads off like a bunch of crazies! It kind of creeps me out when they scream in my face like that. Not to mention that there were SO many of them, with me being claustrophobic and all, I started to get really freaked out.

My hands started sweating, my head started to spin, and I was really hot. "Alright guys," Paul called from behind us. "Time to go." He said patting me on the shoulder.

"Finally," I said getting up. Only a couple of fans were left and Louis stayed behind and talked to them. I had to get out of there.

At last, I was out in the open where I could finally breathe correctly. Liz walked running out after me. "Niall!" She called.

I turned around, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" She stopped running and stood there.

"No." I said turning back around walking for the bus.

"Hey! Wait" She called touching my back.

I felt really dizzy, I felt myself swaying. Liz reached under my forearm and caught me before I fell, "Whoa." She muttered.

I moaned. "Just get to the bus before someone sees us." I urged her to move.

"Okay," She said pulling me towards the bus.


	7. Chapter 7

_Liz's POV:_

_****_'_My baby is sick._' I thought to myself as I climbed up to Niall's bed with a carton of jucie. There wasn't much left so I didn't see the point in putting it in a cup.. He had been sleeping for 4 hours, we were in Huston, Texas now. "Niall?" I whispered.

He moaned, "Liz?"

"Yeah, I got you some-" He interrupted my words with his lips. He didn't look sick, he looked tired. "Well, hi." I whispered as he pulled away. I rested his forehead on his.

"Sorry, I missed you sleeping here with me." He said laying back down. He patted the spot next to him and opened his arms.

"Not until you drink this." I handed him the carton of juice.

"Fine, but promise me if I drink it that you'll cuddle with me?" He said taking the carton and chugging it down.

"I promise, but don't chug it… You're going to get hic-"

_Hiccup!_

"-Ups" I finished my sentence.

_Niall's POV:_

She took the carton and threw it out into the walk way. "Ow!" Harry yelled. "That was my head!" He opened the curtains to find Liz in his face.

"That wasn't intentional, but I'm not sorry... You deserved it." She said putting a hand on his face and pushing him back. She closed the curtains and plopped against the wall.

I cleared my throat and opened my arms to her again. "You promised?"

She giggled, "Okay." She said as she put her head on my chest like she had before.

"You two," Paul pointed at us, "Out here." He pulled the covers off me and pulled Liz by her foot a little before she kicked him off.

"What?" She copped an attitude really quickly. "What can you possibly want?!" She was _not_ happy.

"I have good news and bad news, which do you want first?"

"How about no news, and I go back to sleep?" Liz asked turning to get back in my bad.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Good," I said.

"Okay, first, I don't appreciate the attitude. And second, that was the best signing we have had yet!" He squealed.

"That's awesome!" Liz and I said together.

"And to be honest, I don't care what you appreciate… this is what you get for getting me up. Haven't you heard never to wake an American while their attempting to sleep? Bad idea, Paul… Bad idea." I snickered. "You too." She snapped… Damn! She was cranky!

"Now the bad." Liz said calming back down.

"I have a choice for you to make." He pointed to me.

Liz looked puzzled. "What?"

Paul sighed, "We can't have you dating Niall as long as you are an employee. You either stop dating, or leave." He said with a frown.

"She's not leaving." I yelled. Liz was silent.

"Yes, I am." She sighed.

_Liz's POV: _

_****_It hurt to say, but I have to go. I'm not going to ruin a relationship for a pay check. "Niall, I have no choice... if we broke it off, it would just make it awkward." I sighed.

"But-"

I kissed him, "You know that I love you, and that it really hurts to tell you that I have to go. But I'll still be around; I'll find something else to do with my time other than be around you 24/7."

"Wait!" He yelled to Paul.

Paul turned around. "What?"

"You said that you didn't want my 'body guard' dating me... what if she wasn't _my_ body guard, but I traded with one of the other boys." He asked.

_**Paul's POV:**_

_****_Obviously he isn't going to let her leave... I wouldn't. Liz has really grown on everyone here, we all love her.

I sighed. "If I do that, you know exactly who you're trading with..."

I saw the look on Niall's face, his face turned white and her grabbed Liz and pulled her into him. "Oh, God… _Why_?!" He whined.

"What?" Liz asked attempting to get out of Niall's grasp but didn't.

"You can either leave, or you trade with Eleana... That's means you protect Harry." I said knowing she would reject the offer.

"Deal!" She yelled.

"What? No deal." Niall interjected.

"Um, I'm not _asking_ for your permission. If it means I stay, then I'll do it." She snapped at Niall, he let her go and walked away.

"Okay, I'll go tell Harry." I said leaving the bus.

Niall stuck his head out of the bus after I got off it. "Damn you, Paul!" His voice cracked like he was about to cry.

_Niall's POV:_

_**'**_Why why why why why why whyyyy?!' I thought, 'Why Harry? Why not Louis? Or Zayn, I would have been fine with them! But Harry?! Why would she even agree to that, she knows how he is!'

"Niall." She whispered, she touched my face and I sat up from where I was laying on the couch looking at the ceiling. "I did this for you... I love _you_... Not Harry." She kissed my forehead and walked away.

Harry came dancing through the bus, he was humming. "You know she's mine now, right?" I asked.

"What?"

"Liz, she's _my_ girlfriend, not yours... so you need to back off... I've waited for her. You only want her for her ass." I snapped.

"Don't think that I can't take her from you if I wanted. I'm not going to do that to you, Niall. I know you love her, even if you can't admit that to her. I'm not that much of a douche bag." Harry walked off the bus again.

"Not to yourself." I muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Niall's POV:**_

Liz and I are still going strong, 7 months and Harry hasn't made one move on her since the last show we did. She completely told him off! I'm proud of her, not to mention there is another show tonight and we're all stressed out. I haven't seen her today, she's been busy with Harry. With having to get him up in the morning and kicking the girls out that are usually in his bed and getting him to his stylist is hard enough without having me in the picture.

I have already been to hair and make-up this morning and we are going off to a photo shoot that Paul is forcing us to do and Phillip has been on my ass all morning! It gets irritating having someone on your back all the time. I am super jealous of Harry. Not only does he get to spend all day with MY girlfriend, but he get the only girl in the security team. Or as we like to call them 'babysitters'.

Of course, Harry, the player of the band, gets the pretty girl as a babysitter... this is first grade all over again.

_Liz's POV:_

Harry is annoying. He sleeps until 12 and is with a different girl every night! Oh, I am the lucky one who gets to go into his room and kick the girl out before management does. I think Harry would rather it be me than Paul anyway. Paul would literally kick her out. I just tell them to leave.

I'm super happy he doesn't hit on me incessantly anymore. It is much easier to make snappy remarks when I don't have to make them up every 5 seconds.

I'm watching the Harry get ready for the photo shoot, it isn't my fault he's late. He wouldn't roll out of bed! "Okay, all done!" The hair lady said excitedly. Harry turned around in the chair.

"What do you think?" He asked me.

"Still looks like you have sex hair."

"Nice to know you think I have sexy hair!" He said winking at me.

"No, I said 'sex hair' not 'sexy'... meaning it looks like you just banged a girl and didn't bother to wash up after it." I said turning around to leave.

"Hey!" Harry called.

I'm sitting in Niall's chair while they are taking pictures. I was thinking about going into his dressing room and sitting on the couch in there waiting for him to come back to we could have a make-out session before the next set of pictures. But decided against it, and I regret it. Niall and I haven't had any time together since like, 2 weeks ago... that's too long!

Niall walked over to me, "You're in my seat." He said pointing behind me.

"I am totally aware of that."

"Well," He grabbed my hand, "I have to go change my shirt for the next set, wanna come? We can... Talk."

I stood up and held up my arms. Niall turned around and bend down a little. I jumped on his back and kissed him on the cheek.

"So, you looking forward to the screaming girls tonight?" He asked me.

"Not really... But I'm excited about the songs." I said, "The screaming girls drown you out." I said frowning.

We passed Liam's dressing room, then Harry's, then Louis, and finally got to Niall's. Zayn's room was across the hall. "Here we are." Niall said putting me down.

_Niall's POV:_

_****_I found the fact that she wanted me to carry her adorable. It wasn't hard because she wasn't even 110 pounds. A little small if you ask me, but she is still curvy so it's okay. I found it hard to believe that we have made it almost 8 months! The tour is almost over and I don't know what else I am going to do with my time when it's over. At least I can announce her being mine tonight. I know exactly how I'll do it.

It's going to be a surprise to her, she doesn't know that Paul has given me permission to do this yet, but she will tonight. I pulled my shirt over my head. "Mmm!" I heard from behind me. I couldn't help myself, I ran over to her and picked her up. Her lips interlocking with mine. She was cold as always, but she was also hot.

"Are you okay?" I asked pulling away, her hands were still holding my face. "You feel okay, I mean."

"I guess, no worse than usual." She replied.

"You feel hot." I said looking up at her.

She put a hand on my shoulder for stability and the other on my chest. "Ever think it might have something to do with the way you're holding me, babe?" She asked kissing me one more time before I put her down again.

"I didn't think of it that way, and anyway, we both know nothing like that will happen for a little while. We talked about that." I said. It was true, we had talked about sex. We both agreed that we wanted to wait until marriage before we did anything of that nature.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't want to do it here anyway. I think it would be nicer in a bed." She said looking around. She giggled.

I couldn't help but laugh myself. I pulled a baby blue button up out of the menagerie of clothing. I pulled it over my shoulders and walked over to Liz, I knew how much she liked buttoning my shirts so I always let her do it. She already had her hands at the bottom of the shirt before I finished walking over to her.

As her hands went up my torso I got chills. "Are you cold?" She asked grabbing my hand.

"No, that feels funny." I chuckled and pointed to the buttons.

She let go of my hand and went back to the buttons. She left two undone so I could breathe comfortably. "Okay, one last touch." She said walking over to the rack in which I had pulled my shirt from. She picked up a tie and sercured it loosly around my neck. "Sexy as hell." She whispered. My hands instantly grabbed her hips and pulled her into me, we kissed.

I wouldn't trade her for the world. The way she understood me, the sacrifise she made for me, cause let's face it Harry isn't everyones, especially Liz's, cup of tea. She was perfect for me. Harry walked in soon, "Liz, I need your assistance."

"I'm busy." She replied pulling away from me. I didn't loosen my grip at all.

"It's important!" Harry whined.

"I'll be there in a minute!" She yelled, I felt her body tense up, I pulled her in closer to me.

"I'll see you later." I whispered as I looked into her eyes.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." She left the room, she sighed as she closed the door.

_Liz's POV_:

I was at my post in front of the stage, there were no metal barricades this time and there were a lot of screaming girls in my face. "Back up!", "Calm down!", "Back up!", "Chill out!" Was the ballad of the night.

I saw Niall throw something that looked like a hat into the started screaming and peopled pushed father forward. Fans reaching over the stage floor, attempting to get the boys to come closer. I heard yelling and screaming a little louder, I realized someone was getting hurt.

"Stop the music!" Niall yelled , "Hey, Hey!" He yelled, no one payed any attention to him.

I stood there for a second, '_Listen to him! He is trying to help someone! Listen! Listen!_' I thought in my mind. My thoughts over took my body, I jumped on stage, appearently two girls were fighting over the hat he had thrown.

"Stop the music!" I yelled, everything stopped, the screaming, the singing, the dancers, everything. All eyes on me. "You need to stop! You look stupid fighting here." I said into Niall's microphone that he handed to me in fear of what I may do in order to take it from him.

After I said that the crowd cheered. "Just, get out of here!" I yelled, more cheering. No one moved, "Get out of here, get out of here, gt out of here!" I rushed them on. Paul and another guard named Phillip made their way to the girls.

As they started to push them out they stopped as the girls tried to reason with them, "Paul, just push them out! Don't listen to them! What are you doing?" I asked, "Are you trying to converse with them, or are you trying to get them out?"

Paul got the girls out, I didn't dare to move, "I like working for One Direction to listen to the shows, they are actually a lot of fun." The crowd cheered again. "So you guys want to hear some more music?" I asked. The reaction from the crowd was deafening. "Okay, then I'll give this back to Niall... But only if these lovely girls will take about 4 steps back.

The girls in the front row did as they were told. I handed the mic back to Niall and hopped off the stage and back into my spot.

"That was my girlfriend Liz." Irish voice, sounded like Niall, looked like Niall... but Niall would never say that... Would he?

Niall's POV:

She turned quickly with widened eyes. All the girls screamed. "That's right, Liz, I said it. Fans... This is my girlfriend." I said walking over to her, I held out my hand for her to get back on stage. She did but she didn't say a word.

"What are you doing?" She asked, I got lucky and picked it up in the microphone.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." I said shoving my mic into Harry's chest. I grabbed Liz's face and kissed her. I have never heard the fans scream like that before in my entire career. I pulled away, "I love you Liz, now the whole world will know that." I whispered.

Liz was a pale as she was when Louis cut his finger with a knife while trying to cut that apple on the bus while it was moving. "I love you too." She whispered. "I'm just scared of what they might do if I go back down there." She said burying her face in my chest.

"That's why Paul is behind you, go sit in my room until I get there." I said handing her over to Paul. I had forgotten that there were 2 thousand, plus, people watching me.

"So, what song is next?" I asked. Louis, Liam, Harry, and Zayn all stared as a form of 'what did you just do' glares.

"I want...to know what the hell just happened?" Louis finally said. The music started to play and the night went on as planned. Yay?


	9. Chapter 9

Note from the author: _Sorry that this chapter was a little short, it was just to explain what everyone was feeling after Niall's little annoucement. Nothing will ever be the same, not with the fans, not with Liz, not with the boys. Will it change for the better? Let's find out. _

_Paul's POV: _

I cannot believe he actually went through that. What was he thinking?! Liz was sitting on the floor near the stage, Niall was staring at her like he always did. He mouthed something at her and I couldn't make it out. I don't know how I'm going to clean this up, keep the fans from tearing her to shreads.

_Niall's POV: _

It's time to close out the show, then I came get back to the hotel room and hold her again. I'm so glad I got that off my chest, however, ever since the announcement the crowd hasn't been quite as cheerful as they were before. I thought they would be happy for me. I guess I was wrong.

_**Liz's POV: **_

He was so romantic! I couldn't stop reliving that moment that he kissed me in front of 2,000 plus people! I hope they accept it and I hope they don't try to attack me. I have to get back to the hotel, before Niall does.

I jumped up and ran for the door, Paul chased me for a couple of blocks but I had to get out before the fans started to leave. I couldn't risk being jumped when Niall was around, he couldn't handle what I would do if that happened. '_Run, just run_' I thought to myself as I took off in a sprint skidding to a stop when I needed to round a corner.

I finally made my way back to the hotel. Three girls were fussing at each other, '_what the hell are they doing?' _I thought to myself. They were pointing up at the jumbotron that was projecting the concert. '_Shit._' I said as I booked it for the door. Once I was in the door, it would be hotel security to deal with them.

As I got closer to the door, they started pointing at me; whispering things not-so-quietly. "Hey, isn't that..." One girl said. "Yeah, I think it is..." Another replied. I didn't hesitatie to flash my badge that Paul gave me to the boys next to the elevator, "Don't let them beyond this point." I said through my teeth, they nodded and charged into the elevator.

The ride up felt like it took hours. _Ding_! Finally. I stepped out of the door, guards were standing there, waiting to push the button to send me back to the lobby. "I'm supposed to be here." I yelled before they even looked at me. I was let passed and into mine and Niall's room.

I crashed on the bed and buried my face in the pillow, I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Niall's POV: **_

Walking up to the hotel from the limo was the worst moment on this tour. What did she do? Was she even here? Would she be okay with all the fans knowing that she was with me? Would the fans be okay with it? Whatever, I don't care. If they don't support me and the boys anymore then I don't consider them fans anyway.

The elevator let me out on my floor. I felt like I was sprinting towards Liz and mine's room. I practically kicked the door down, "Liz?" I called.

I heard a muffled "What?" From under the covers of my bed.

"Baby," I said pulling the covers back, she was wearing my 'free hugs' shirt, I thought the wasn't wearing pants, but when she lifted her arms up to get me to hold her, I saw her shorts. The black went well with the green. I smiled as she place a hand on my chest and I played with her hair. She was warm, like she had been here for a while. I love moments like this, when I can forget that I am Niall Horan from One Direction and I can just be Niall. I closed my eyes and just listened to Liz breath. She sounded to peacful. Like she had forgotten about what happened. I fell asleep.

_Liz's POV: _

I wanted to scream, and yell, and fuss. How could he do this? Every time I go out in public I am going to get chased like I'm one of them. This sucks! It really, really sucks! I don't understand how NIall could put me through something like this. I lay under the covers while I wait for Niall to get back. I wasn't going to talk, I wasn't going to act like I was mad. He wouldn't understand what he did because he's a boy and he's stupid.

Paul is going to be furious. He didn't like me with Niall out in public let alone people knowing about me! Maybe I should leave? I don't really protect anyone anymore because Paul doesn't want me to get hurt, and now he won't let me _near_ the boys let alone protect them.

I tried to get my mind off things by getting up and walking down the hall and getting some ice. I know it's bad for my teeth but I like to crunch on ice when I'm stressed or upset. I filled the bucket and turned to see Louis and Harry behind me.

"I know you're scared, but you can't leave him. He has waited too long for someone like you just to leave. He hasn't had a girlfriend in forever. And he-"

"Waited for me, I get it." I muttered. "Why does everyone think I'm going to hurt him? Do I really come across as that heartless?" I asked.

They shook their heads, "You just look really confused and scared." Louis said hugging me. "I get it, Eleanor was the same way." Harry looked excited, like I was going to hug him too.

"Oh, what the heck, come here." I said opening my arms to him. He was always alone, having a bad reputation sucks for him. No one wants to even get near him because they think he's going to hit and run. I don't think that's the case here.

"Harry, I know you and I aren't exactly... buddy-buddy, but if you want me to set you up with someone I can." I whispered.

"Okay." He said.

"Give me your phone." I said holding out my hand. Harry always had his phone on him; he handed me his phone and I put my friend Hailey's number in it. "Just text her." I said pointing to the contact I had just saved.

"What does she look like?" He asked.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket. "Me with brown hair." I said holding up my phone with the picture of me and her on my birthday. She looked exactly like me. "She's my 'sister from another mister'." I said with a smirk.

"Thanks, Liz." Harry said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Cheeks." I yelled while I walked away.

I opened the door and Niall was still sleeping. This turned out to be an okay thing. I won't die, most of the fans are scared of me anyway. Maybe I'll stay?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Liz's POV:**_

The boys are at a photo shoot, Niall is coming back for me and we are going to go do something for our 2 year anniversary. I said we should stay in and watch movies. However, Niall really wanted to go out for some reason, he won't tell me where we are going. I find it strange that he's acting this way, he almost always wants to watch a movie or find an excuse to stay in with me. Maybe he wants to go get something to eat or whatever?

I was in the bathroom getting ready, curling my hair to make it a loose wave. I had already done my make-up this morning because I am always wearing make-up. I wasn't sure what I was going to wear but I was almost positive Louis was going to want to help me. I was listening to my IPod, Pandora and the oldies made me in a great mood. I like the grease and footloose music, made me want to dance. My favorite song, Rockin Robin by Bobby Day was on. I started silently singing to myself as I usually did because I didn't think my voice was that great and I didn't want Liam and Zayn making fun of my desperate attempts.

I heard Louis chime through the room, "He rocks in the tree-tops, all day long, hoppin and-a boppin and-a singin his song!"

"All the other birds on jay-bird street, LOVE-" I exaggerated as the song did, "To hear the robin go tweet, tweet, tweet, rockin robin!" I stopped, Louis mouth was hanging open. "What?" I asked looking at him through the mirror.

"You-" He paused, "You can sing?" He asked walking over to me and playing with my wavey hair.

"I guess, I never thought I was that good but whatever you say sass-master."

"Sing with me?" He asked scrolling though my playlists to find my list labeled "My Boys3" He started playing Moments, "You sing Niall's part." He said running through the house, grabbing Harry, Zayn, and Liam.

"Louis..." I groaned,

"No back-talk, don't be nervous, just do what you just did."

Harry looked confused, as did Liam and Zayn. "What is going on?" They all asked.

"Just, listen. And sing." He said pointing to the speakers, Moments started to play and the boys sang.

Liam was going to sing Niall's part before Louis covered his mouth. "Close the door,throw the key, don't wanna be reminded, don't wanna be seen, don't wanna be without you, my judgement is clouded, like tonight's sky."

Everything was silent, I just stood there. "Wow." Harry sighed look at me up and down, I was still in my pajamas. Liam still looked confused and I wasn't going to provoke anymore of this. I don't like feeling looked at, it was awkward. I just went back to what I was doing.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Zayn asked.

"I've never had lessons, don't any of you tell Niall!" I yelled.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because, singing is his thing, and I don't want to take that from him!" I yelled.

"Why not? If Eleanor could sing, man we would be singing all the time, everywhere we went! He is going to be excited because it's something that you two can share!" Louis said pulling me into the closet as the other boys left with their minds whirling on ways to exploit me, I'm sure.

Louis picked out a blue sundress that I wore when we were at a concert in Michigan. "Why this one? It's a little fancy?" I asked when I put it on, it was very lifting in the clevage area. "You just like it cause it pushes my boobs to my neck!" I said turning to the mirror, seriously it looked like I was wearing a bomb-shell bra.

"No, I just know Niall. He likes boobs and a bum. Just go with it, I swear it will all work out." He said pulling me into the bathroom and pulling my hair into a pretty half-up half-down hairstyle. "And just wear your toms." He said with a grin.

"No socks!" I yelled as he walked out of my bathroom.

"That's what I'm talking about!" He called back.

It was 6:00, where was Niall? I have been waiting for 2 hours did he really chicken out? What's the big deal? Harry walked out of the kitchen, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

He looked at his watch, "I could ask you the same thing." He said, "It's 6:15." He said, "Come on, I'll take you to Niall."

"What makes you think that I want to go anywhere with you? You have hit on me numerious times and you have yet to stop it. I don't love _you_, I love _Niall!_" I screamed.

"Nice to know." Niall said from behind me, I didn't even know he was there.

"Niall?" I turned to see him in a button up and a loose tie.

"Hey beautiful." He said with a grin.

_Niall's POV:_

She's mad, she's going to say no. Why am I so late? I didn't know it was going to take that long. Setting out candles and getting the boys in place was harder than I thought it was going to be.

"Where were you?" She asked, I knew that was coming.

"I know, I'm late." I replied shoving my hands in my pockets.

"15 minutes is late, but 2 hours, that's a crime." She joked. I laughed.

"Come with me?" I held my hand out to her.

'This is it.' I thought, 'Just go for it.' I walked her to the car that was sitting out in front of the flat Liz, Harry, Louis and I shared. I opened the door and she slid into the backseat. I followed. The driver I hired had started to pull away. Liz kissed my cheek. "What was that for?"

"For showing up." She whispered and put her hand in mine. We drove for about 10 minutes in complete and total silence. My palms started sweating and my heart was beating so loud I was scared Liz could hear it. "Where are we going?" She asked locking her fingers into mine.

"Somewhere..." I said looking down at her. Her fringe was in her eyes, I softly moved it from her vision. She blinked softly. Everytime I look into her eyes I relive that moment when she stepped on the bus, when I kissed her for the first time. She is my princess, the one I waited so long for. And now everything was about to change. I opened the door and got out. Liz followed behind me, clinging to my arm after I closed the door. We walked about a block I was sure Liz could hear my heart pounding against my ribcage. "Okay, here." I stopped looking around. I gave the signal by rubbing the back of my neck.

"What is going on?" She asked looking around.

"Just wait for it..." I said as the twinkeling lights came on. She looked surprised.

"Niall!" She sighed, "What is all this for?" She asked looking again.

_**Liz's POV: **_

_****_Holy _shit_! Sorry, but this is so friggin beautiful! My God, lights, everything is so pretty! "Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me, but bear this in mind, it was meant to be, and I'm joining up the dots, with the freckles on your cheeks, and it all makes sense to me." Zayn sang.

"I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile, You've never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine, but i'll love them endlessly." I heard the boys singing behind me. I turned around to look at Louis, Zayn, Liam, and Harry all standing on the little wall behing Niall.

Niall looked so shy, his cheeks were so red and his hands in his pockets. He opened his mouth, " I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth But if I do, it's you, oh it's you They add up to, i'm in love with you And all these little things." He walked put to me, took my hands and just looked into my eyes.

"You can't go to bed without a cup of tea And maybe that's the reason you talk in your sleep And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep Though it makes no sense to me." Louis continued.

"I know you've never love the sound of your voice on tape, You never want to know how much you weight, You still have to squeeze into your jeans, But you're perfect to me." Harry softly sang.

"What is going on, Niall?" I asked looking up at him.

"Liz, I love you. These last two years have been the best time of my life. I don't want it to end, ever." He got down on one knee. I brought my other hand up to my mouth.

"Oh, my God." I breathed.

"Liz, you bring out the best in me. I have never felt this way about anyone in my entire life!" He paused taking a little black box out of his pocket. "Will you-" He paused again, "Will you marry me?" He asked holding my hand tighter.

I could speak, I was too happy! I just nodded my head like an idiot. "Yes, a million times yes!" I finally said. Niall slipped the ring on my finger, stood up, grabbed my face and kissed me.

"Yes it's you, it's you they add up too. I'm in love with you." The boys finished singing.

I heard Louis jump down from the wall as Niall pulled away. He was smiling so hard I thought his face was going to melt off. Louis screamed, "AHH! This is so exciting!" He pried me off of Niall squeezing me as he embraced me.

"Okay, Louis... I can't breathe!" I mumbled into his chest.

"Oh, sorry! I can't hurt a bride!" He said.

"Congradulations!" Harry, Zayn and Liam said in unison. They all huged me and Niall and we all walked back to the house.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Liz's POV:**_

Niall and I slept together for the first time last night. I woke up to no one beside me. I started to panic and I don't know why. I got up and wrapped the throw blanket, that was on the floor, around myself. I went over to the dresser and got a pair of underwear and a bra out of my side of the drawer.

"Have fun last night?" Harry asked from behind me.

"I am perfectly happy, don't ruin it!" I hissed.

"I just wanted to know something." Harry sat of the couch that was against the wall, "You might not want to sit there." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"That's just disturbing." Harry said standing up quickly. "I'm sorry, but please...don't scream." Harry said.

"Wha-" Harry kissed me. "Ugh!" I yelled as the back of my hand connected with his face. He fell on the floor. "What is hell Harry?!" I yelled.

"What was that for?" Louis came in the helped Harry up.

"You're lucky he fell... He was about to get a foot up his ass!" I screamed. I heard Niall stop what he was doing and run up the stairs.

"Harry, what did you do? And why do you smell like beer?" Louis asked Holding him up.

"Liz?" Niall came charging into the room and cupped my face with one hand while the other remained on my waist.

"Harry kissed me." I said through my teeth.

_**Niall's POV:**_

"Son of a bitch!" I sighed taking a step towards Harry.

"Take it easy, Niall. He's drunk." Louis attempted to calm me down.

"He better be lucky he is. Just wait till he's not." Is gritted my teeth.

"Get out." Liz said from behind me.

"It's okay, Liz." I grabbed her hand. She wouldn't hit me, however I'm not so sure about hitting Lou to get to Harry.

"Just get him out of here." She said peeling my hand off hers and running into the bathroom with her face in her hands, slamming the door behind her.

Louis was right Harry was drunk, he wasn't doing anything but being dragged out if the room.

I walked over to the bathroom door, I knocked. "Liz, babe, open the door." I persuaded.

"Is he gone?" She asked through the door with a shaky voice.

"Yes love, come out here." I said jiggling the doorknob. I heard the lock click signaling that is was unlocked. I flung the door open as Liz jumped into my arms. Tears flowing down her face.

She sobbed into my bare chest. "Shh, it's okay." I rubbed her back that was only covered by the blanket she had wrapped around her shoulders. "Sweetheart, you're freezing!" I said pulling her closer to me. I could feel the heat being taken from my body.

"I hate him, Niall!" She looked up at me with bloodshot eyes.

"I know, don't worry. He's not getting anywhere near you for a very long time."

"Can I put clothes on?" She asked pushing her hands from my hips to my chest.

"Do you have too?" I groaned.

"Yes." She said quickly removing herself from my arms and grabbing a pair of hot-pants and one of my t-shirts.

"Damn," I said to myself. Liz didn't hear me, she was busy putting her hair up Ito one of those messy buns. She took the sheets off the bed and put on new ones.

"Now I won't feel gross laying on it." She said sliding into the bed. She patted my side of it.

I walked over to her and crawled over to my side of the bed. I lifted the covers and moved closer to Liz. She turned on the t.v that was in the corner of the room. The news was doing one of those celebrity things.

"Is Irish One Direction band member, Niall Horan, engaged?" The news lady asked every viewer in London.

I hadn't told my parents yet, they met Liz many times and claimed to love her. Many Christmases, Easters, Thanksgivings, and birthdays spent with her.

"You told?" She looked up at me.

"No, but Harry might've." I said through my teeth.

"Or..." Liz said running to the door and skidding to a stop, "Louis!" She screamed.

_Louis's POV: _

_****_I heard her call me, "What?!" I yelled back.

"Who did you talk to?" She asked stomping down the stairs that lead into my room.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I turned around quickly to keep her from seeing my red cheeks.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Louis Tomlinson!" She said tugging on my shoulder.

"Fine! I told E! So what?! I was excited!"

"I haven't even told my parents yet!" Niall yelled from the doorway.

"And my dad is looking for me." Liz yelled in my face.

"What?" Niall asked.

"And now I have that to deal with!" She ran from the room.

"Shit." I muttered as I chased after her.

"You've done enough." Niall stuck a hand out and caught my chest. "Yet another thing that I have to fix." He walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Niall's POV:**_

I have decided to give Harry another chance, it's not his fault my fiance is hell-a-good-looking. I probably would have done the same thing.  
Liz loves me, she proved it when she said 'yes' to marrying me. Not to mention she says it all the time. I want to do something that will let her bond with my side of friends and family. Maybe I'll invite my family over for like Game night or whatever and break it to them slowly. I mean, I don't they they will refuse it. They know I love her and that she loves me. I'm almost 20 years old and She's 18.

Liz wants to go see her father, she doesn't want me to go because she knows what will happen if I do. Her dad will be all over me and he is usually drunk a lot of the time from what Liz tells me. I just want her to be safe. So I'm sending Paul and I'll be in the car waiting for something to go wrong. We're going tomorrow at 11. Just to see if he's okay.

_Louis's POV: _

After Liz said that her father was looking for her, I decided to do some investigating and turns out he's a drunk, a bum, a loser. I don't want her around that and neither does Niall, I'm sure. Eleanor said she will talk to Liz because she just needs some girl time from spending all her spar time here with me, Harry, and Niall. Especially Harry. They're going to go shopping after she comes home from talking to her dad.

_Eleanor's POV: _

I like Liz, she's a good person. Her father is going to ruin that because I've seen it happen before. Abusive, Lou didn't say he was but I would just guess from Liz being as tough and aggressive as she is. I've talked to her a little bit but over two years I haven't seen much of her. Sure, we dance back stage at the concerts and go out with the guys, but I think she needs some one-on-one time with a girl without the boys around disracting her from talking about girl things like periods, purses, the boys, and what it's like being ENGAGED! God, I am so happy for her. I wish Lou would propose to me like Niall did to Liz, that would be sweet and romantic. But watch, he's going to completely embarass me and pull me out on stage for things to be thrown at me while he asks me to marry him. Oh, it sounds so like him. Anyway, I'm going to try my best to be the best girlfriend to Liz I can be.

_**Liz's POV: **_

_****_I driving to my dad's house. No Paul, no Harry, no _Niall_. Just me and my dad. Hopfully he isn't too drunk. I pull into my old driveway. The one I pulled into so many times from school, karate, and training. I open the door to see dying bushes and flowers that used to line the house. I put my key in the door, I don't know why I kept it but I did. I opened the door.

Trash, and old bottles lined the walls. "Are you kidding?" I whipsered to myself.

"Liz?" My dad called, he was drunk and I could tell.

"Hi, Daddy." I called into darkness.

"Worthless shit, what are you doing here?" He asked closing the door and opening the fridge to get another beer.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" I asked walking over to him, touching the hand that was on the door.

I looked at it, then within seconds I was on the floor. Cheek red and blood coming from my head. I sat up to see the window open and the door kicked in. "Daddy?!" I yelled.

"We're in here, Liz." I heard someone yell.

"Harry?!" I couldn't believe this! "How did you know I was here?" I asked touching the blood that was running down my face.

"I was going to bring him to see you, turns out all he wanted to do was hurt you." I looked at the couch, my father was unconscious with blood on his hands.

"Harry, you're bleeding!" I ran over to him, touching his eye and lip. "My dad gave you hell didn't he?" I asked.

"My hell was walking in and seeing your father hitting you in the face with a glass bottle." He said cupping my face and wipping the blood off my face.

"Harry..." I said looking down.

"I know, you're not mine, you're Niall's. I just don't understand, why him?" He said lifting my face up to meet his.

"Harry, it was all a matter of how you came onto me." I said holding his hand.

"What do you mean?" He said with a sigh, looking me straight in the eye.

"Harry, you acted like all you wanted me for was sex. Niall wanted me for me... not my ass." I said pulling him down the hall.

"Oh..." He said following me.

"This was my room." I said walking into my old room that had been seriously neglected. One Direction posters on every wall, they covered everything.

"So the 'not knowing who we were' was all an act?" He said pulling down one that had his face on it. I might have kissed it a coupe of times leaving lip-stick marks all over it. "And you...liked me?" He said looking up at me.

"I liked the idea of you..." I paused looking up at the ceiling that had leaks all over it. I sat down on my bed. "But I liked that one more." I said pointing to the picture of Niall.

Harry didn't pay any attention to me. He walked over to the bed and traced the headboard. "What's this?" He asked picking up my razorblade.

"Nothing," I said quickly taking it from him and holding it in my fingers, the way I used to when I used it.

"Liz..." Harry said shocked. He picked up my hand and turned it over to see the scars from the open wounds. "Why?" He asked.

"Because of the thing you walked in on. My dad hits me. Hit...me." I corrected myself. "When I walked in, instead of hugging me and asking how things went, he said 'worthless shit, what are you doing back?'... after all these years, I believed him. I wasn't worth anything." I said holding back tears.

Harry pulled me up and hugged me. "No one deserves that, where's your mom?"

"Died right after I was born." I sighed into his chest.

_**Harry's POV: **_

Son of a bitch, I should go out there and slit his throat. No one hurts Liz, I don't care what she did. You don't hit girls. Ever. "Liz, I'm so sorry!" A tear rolled down my face.

"That why he did it, you know." She said pulling away from me, I clung to her. "Because I killed her. Don't tell Niall, I don't want him to see all this."

"Why? Why do you do that?" I asked, "Don't tell him this, don't tell him that. I can sing, but don't tell. My dad _beats _me but don't tell!" I let her go. I pulled her into the bathroom, a shattered mirror lined the wall. "You see this girl?" I held her in front of the mirror.

"Harry, don-"

"She is the most beautiful, strong, talented girl I have ever met! She doesn't deserve to live this way, and Niall deserves to know the truth." I whispered. Another tear came rolling down my face. She wasn't looking at herself, she was looking at her scars. "They are only there to show you that you can, and will, make it through any and every thing life throws at you.

She turned and kissed me. "Liz!" I gasped between kisses.

She pulled away quickly, "oh my god." She said even quicker. "uhh!" She ran out of the bathroom.

I heard her scream, "Ah! Harry!"

"Liz!" I charged into the living room. She was on the floor, her father standing over her.

"Oh, is this your boyfriend?" He kicked her in the stomach, she doubled over in pain.

"Liz!" I dove to the floor, her dad grabbed my shirt, "Look, I don't know what she did, but I'm sure it wasn't worth this. Tell me," I paused punching him in the face, he fell to the floor. "How does that feel, you worthless piece of shit." I asked.

"Harry, stop." Liz said as she got up.

"Huh!?" I asked punching him again. "How does it feel?!"

"Harry! Let's go!" She pulled my shirt.

"Don't come near her again. You hear me?!" I pulled him up by his shirt, "Huh!?"

"Yes!" He coughed, I slammed him down on the floor.

I grabbed Liz's hand and pulled her out of that house. "Call Niall, and tell him you need to talk to him. Okay?" I asked.

"Okay." She whispered. "Harry," She asked as I walked away. I turned around, "Thank you." She whispered again.

"For you, I'll do anything." I replied and got in my car. I pulled out of the driveway and went back to the flat.

~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~

_**Niall's POV: **_

Where is she, where is Harry? What is going on? I askd myself pacing in front of the door.

_Buzzzzz_

Liz was calling me. "Hello? Liz, where are you!?" I asked.

"Meet me?" She asked.

"Of course, where?" I asked.

"75th and riverside." She replied.

"That's in Mulingar!" I replied. "Why are you there?" I asked .

"Trust me, I have to tell you something important." She said as she hung up.

I got in my car, and drove to her.

_**Serious Note: Please, don't take this literally. I don't cut myself. Never have, never will. If you think about self harm please, message me. I will listen. **_

_**Even when you think no one cares... I care. Even if you think I can't help... I will find a way too. If you need me, I'll always be there. **_

_**3 I love all of you**_

_**-Lauraina**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Liz's POV:**_

Niall was sitting across the table from me, "So what's going on?"

"Before I show and tell you these things, I need to know, you love me right?" I asked.

"Of course I do, babe. Forever and always remember?" I said bracing for something bad.

"Um, there are a couple of things I haven't told you... or anyone for that matter, besides..." She paused.

"Harry..." I guessed.

"Yeah, but that's only because he is the one that found out about it. And Louis but that's because he's like, my best friend..." She finished her sentence.

"Baby, just tell me." I said grabbing her hand that was shaking on the table.

"Okay...Here we go. I can sing, my dad abused me, my mother died when I was born, and I used to cut myself!" She said really quickly.

I don't know if he caught that last part and I hope he didn't. That isn't something you keep from Niall, or anyone who proposes to you. Niall tells me everything, I just wish I would have told him sooner. He is always honest and caring with me. And I just want to be that way with him now. "Wait- What?" Niall said letting go of my hand.

"I said," I took a deep breath. "I can sing-"

"Stop-" He interrupted. "You can what?"

"Sing." I repeated.

"Can I hear you sing?"

"Out here?" I asked looking around to see if anyone was around, it was around 11:30 so no one was out. "Um," I said taking one last look. "I guess..." I said holding out my hand, "But only if you'll sing with me."

"You're going first..." He sighed.

"I'm okay with that... But you have to promise not to laugh."

"Not for anything." He agreed squeezing my hand.

I inhaled and exhaled deeply, I sang a piece from Good Feeling by Flo Rida. Niall was speechless. He gripped my hand.

"Liz, why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?"

"Singing's your thing, I can't take that from you."

"Take what from me? It just makes you like, a billion times more attractive you me- okay, next..." He paused.

"My dad is abusive." I said softly.

"Little louder, love." He said grabbing my other hand.

"My dad..." I paused. "He's...Abusive." I finished my sentence.

"Not to be cruel, but can I see... I know you went to see him today, Harry told me. He said there was more, but he wanted you to tell me." He said.

"Dammit, Harry." I whispered to myself. I sighed. "Okay, so when I went to see my dad today, I walked in and you want to know what he said in between drinking his beer?" I paused. "'Worthless shit, what are you doing here?' Quote-Unquote." I said letting him know those were my dad's exact words.

Niall's face turned from loving and caring to concerned and scared. "What?" Was all he could say.

"Then..." I lifted the hat I was wearing to cover my busted head. "This happened." The blood was still fresh, but it was a dark red hat so it didn't show.

"Oh my God, Liz!" He said standing me up and looking at my head.

"It doesn't hurt. You should thank Harry. He walked in on my dad beating me with an empty beer bottle." I said lowering the hat and grabbing his hand again.

"What else happened?" He asked picking up my hand and pulling back my sleeve. "Harry..." He said.

"Remind me to tell him the definition of 'I'll tell him later.' next time I see him." I said pulling my sleeve up to my elbow. A scar that read 'worthless' was written very small in the crest of my arm.

"Why did you do that?" He asked holding it up a little higher.

"Do you know what it feels like to be told you aren't worth shit everyday?" I asked pulling my sleeve down and backed away from Niall.

"Please, Liz, don't back away from me." Niall said taking half a step.

"My dad beat me! He burned me! He talked down to me like I was stupid and not worth time or space!" I screamed. "Ask Harry! He saw it! That's why I was so quick to take this job, that's why I am the way I am! And that's why I didn't tell you!" I said quickly moving my hand with each phrase.

"Liz, I'm sorry! I just-"

"Just what? Didn't know you were engaged to a cutter? To a girl who grew up thinking she wasn't good enough to be with a star like you?" I asked.

Niall forcibly hugged me. I struggled for a minute but it was no use. Soon, I was sobbing into his shirt, clinging to him for dear life. "You're all I have left." I said squeezing him. "I'm just scared I'm going to lose you."

He pulled my left and up and I looked at it. "That is a promise that you never will." He said referring to the ring.

_**Niall's POV:**_

So, she used to cut herself, her dad beats her, and she is scared of losing me. Wow, that last one makes the other two sound like declarations of war compared to a peace treaty. "Just, stop." I whispered. "If anything, I'm not good enough for you."

"What more could I ask for, Niall?" She asked looking up at me. Her make up was smudging so I wiped her eyes, looking at the eyeliner and mascara that was now on my finger.

"Liz, did you really think that this was going to change how much I love you?" I kissed her forehead.

She sniffled, "You missed?" She grabbed my face and her lips crashed onto mine.

"How did you get here?"

"Harry left me here, trying to force me to talk to you." She said wiping her nose on her coat.

"Let's go home, I have something to show you." I said wrapping an arm around her. We walked to my car and got inside.

~~~~~~~~At Home~~~~~~~~

"Liz?" I knocked on the door.

"One minute!" She screamed at the door from the shower.

"You're taking a shower without me?!" I pounded on the door. "You evil woman!"

She finished her shower, she walked out in the middle of the room and stopped. "Why are you staring at me?" She asked as she walked over to the dresser and pulled out her shorts and another one of my shirts.

"What happened to your back?" I asked leaping off the bed and grabbing her waist.

"I don't know, what happened?" She asked turning her head attempting to see what was going on.

"You have a huge bruise on your shoulder." I said touching it.

"Ow! Niall!" She turned around.

I tried to see it, but the turned and jerked as I moved around her. "Liz, let me see." I said backing up.

"Fine." She sighed. I lowered the towel a little bit and traced the bruise that covered her entire shoulder blade. "Who did this?" I asked.

"I told you, my dad jumped me." She said sliding the shorts under the towel. She dropped it and put the shirt on. "It doesn't hurt." She said walking away from me.

"That's not what it sounded like." Harry interjected. Liz's head jerked around.

"You." She said narrowing her eyes. "You told him! You told him about my dad, my scars... You-" She said charging after him. Harry didn't move. Just closed his eyes as Liz swept his feet out from under him. "Son of a bitch! I knew I could trust you! You just won't stop giving me reason to hate you!" She screamed in his face.

"Liz!" I yelled, pulling her off Harry, he stood up. "You should be thanking him! Without him you could have died!" Harry looked at me with a 'thank you' in his eyes.

"I could have let him beat you... is that what you wanted?" He asked walking out of the room.

Liz let out a breath and fell to the floor. "Liz!" I screamed following her down. "Harry! Louis!" I screamed.

Louis's POV:

I've heard Niall scream before, but never like that. I dropped my hairdryer and ran for Niall and Liz's room. "What?!" I yelled before I even got in the room Niall had Liz in his arms, carrying her down the stairs.

"Get in the car!" Niall yelled to me as he kicked the door open with his foot.

"Harry! We're going to the hospital! Liz fell out!" I yelled, I heard Harry bolt down the stairs.

"Niall? What are you waiting for? Drive!" He screamed with Liz's head in his lap and her feet in mine.

Niall took off going at least 95 miles an hour.


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note__: Sorry, this chapter is a little short. In this chapter something is dicovered that will change everything! What will it be? Read and find out!_

_Niall's POV:_

The doctor came into the room, I was sitting holding Liz's hand. I couldn't get the image out of my head. Her falling like she did. It wasn't natural and I bet it had something to do with her father. "Who is responsible for her?" A nurse asked.

"I am," I quickly stood up.

"Come with me please." She said ushering me towards to door.

I stepped into the hall and the nurse looked at her clipboard. "So what's wrong?" I asked.

"She had a panic attack, cause from major life stress." She said flipping through her clipboard not looking at me.

"What does that mean? Is she going to be okay?" I asked quickly.

"She will be fine. I am going to give you her perscription so this doesn't happen again. Tell her to take it easy for the next couple of days. No working." She said looking up at me knowing she was my body guard.

"I understand, what do you mean? Major life stress?" I asked.

"She has obviously been abuse throughout her life. Scratches on her arms and legs, signs of broken ribs that haven't been set back right, we rebroke them so she is going to be a little sore. Things like that really mess with a person's mind. If she starts to panic, breathing roughly, choking symptoms, dizziness, fainting, or anything like that. Just calm her down, tell her to breathe and just, relax." She said.

"Okay, is she allowed to come home?" I asked.

"Yes, you can go when she wakes up, which could be any minute now." She said looking at her watch.

"Thank you." I said walking back into the room. The nurse walked down the hallway.

_**Liz's POV:**_

I couldn't move. I heard the intense sounds of beeps, bangs, and drilling. I felt sharp pains in my ribs like that time my dad kicked me in the stomach and I could walk for two days without hunching over in pain. 'broken.' I thought to myself.

"Liz," I heard Niall say, I wanted to respond with a smart-ass come back but I couldn't even speak. " I know you are really mad at me." 'You think?' I asked myself. "But, baby, I love you. I will always love you. I just can't handle anything else. The thought of loosing you makes me sick, I don't want to be without you. I can't be without you." I heard a shakiness in his voice. 'Is he crying?' I asked myself. 'Awh! He's crying!' I repeated.

_Louis's POV: _

I was walking into the room, Niall was clinging to Liz's hand. Wet lines were going down his face as if he had been crying. "Niall?" I asked walking into the room and setting the balloons and flowers that had been sent to the hospital for her from the fans and Niall's parents. "It's okay, we're all worried about her."

"I know, she's going to be okay. They said when she wakes up we can go home." He whispered as if he didn't want to wake her.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked mocking him.

"Oh, sorry. I just don't want to wake her up that way." He said looking at her hand. "Lou, look at this." He said motioning for to come over.

"What?" I asked looking where he was looking. "What the hell is that?" I asked looking at her hospital braclet.

'Liz Styles: Panic disorder' It read. "Holy shit... Harry kissed his own sister!" I yelled.

Liz's eyes snapped open.


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is a little short, but it is just a sweet tender moment between Niall and Liz._

_Just to make things clear... Again, this is ALL fiction! I don't cut myself and my dad doesn't beat me! Just adding drama to the story! Thank you all so much for all the views! 400! I love you all!_

_-Lizzie_

~~~Flash-Back~~~

_Liz's POV: _

"Daddy, please! No!" I screamed as my father woke me up and dragged me to the kitchen by my hair. "What did I do?!" I yelled.

"It's what you didn't do, you waste of space!" He said stopping at the sink. "I told you to unpack the beer case!" He yelled pushing me into the counter. "And get rid of all these bottles!" He said going back into his room.

I struggled to put all these things together and haul them outside in the snow. The cold air bit at my legs as I walked in my shorts over to the trashcan. When I closed the lid I felt a sharp pain over my left knee cap. "Ow." I muttered to myself thinking it was just my cramps again.

I finished in the kitchen and noticed some blood on the floor, I decided to clean it up so I wouldn't get in trouble again. As I stood up and rinsed the rag I noticed some on the cabinet under the sink. I felt a throbbing in my knee. I looked down to see it bleeding heavily. '_Shit_!' I though to myself as I hopped up on the counter and placed 4 band-aids over my cut. '_Where did that even come from_?" I asked myself. '_I really don't know or care!_' I screamed in my head.

I walked back over to my room. 'Worthless,' I heard in my head. 'Waste of space,' It said again. 'Fat, ugly, slut, bitch, skank!' all repeating in my head. I ran into my room. I started hyperventilating, I grabbed my razor-blade and quickly scrapped it across my arm. My heart pound against my chest as I fell on my bed. I was bleeding really bad again. I cut too deep.

~~~End Flash Back~~~

I screamed, sitting up to find myself in Niall's room. He was up and over to where I had been sleeping. "Shh, it's okay!" He said. I raised my hand to my forehead and felt a ring on my finger, sneaky bastard.

"Why do you look so sad?" I asked looking down at him as he sat up from the floor as the edge of my bed, then I remembered what Niall had said when he thought I couldn't hear him.

"I don't want to loose you, Liz." He muttered. "I can't..." His voice trailed off.

"Niall, you-" He interrupted me with his lips crashing onto mine. "Won't." I finished my sentence. I said pulling on his shirt making him kiss me again. I can't loose Niall, he's my one, he is my only.

"I love you," He said between kisses as he moved from my lips to my neck.

"I love you too." I sighed. "But I can't explain another vacuum cleaner accident to Paul, so I'm going to have to call a yellow card on this one." I said pushing on his chest.

"Why do you do this to me?" He asked looking me in the eyes. "You turn me on just to leave me hanging."

"Well, I just need some time. It's not everyday you confess your entire past to someone who you thought wouldn't care." I sighed.

_Niall's POV: _

"You mean Harry?" I paused, "Or me?" Why would she think I wouldn't care? I had never given her a reason to think I didn't... Did I?

"Both." She sighed.

"You know he's your brother right?" I asked.

"Oh course, I found my birth certificate a couple years ago. I just didn't want a lot of drama surrounding it. It's kind of weird you know. Having parents you never even knew." She whispered.

"You knew? If you knew why did you kiss him?" I asked standing up.

"You knew about that?" She asked looking up at me with tears flowing into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but we aren't related! Completely different parents!" She said putting her hands over her face.

"Liz," I sighed, "I'm not mad. I'm not upset, I just want to know why you haven't told me so much about yourself?" I asked.

"Sit down, you're in for a long ride." She said pulling me down. I cuddled up next to her. "Okay, so, when I was 2, I wandered off from my mother. My father, found me and turned out my mother died a couple weeks later from ovarian cancer." She paused. I stroked her hair.

"It's okay," I heard her sniffle.

"And, um, My dad blamed me... I don't know why," She sniffled again, "But he did. And ever since then he beat me when I didn't do something he wanted me too." She lifted her sleeve. I looked down at the marks that were on her wrists and in the crease of her elbow. "And...I-I Just didn't know what to do?" She said placing her hand over the marks.

"Liz..." I mumbled.

"Just don't judge me... I don't do it anymore." She said pulling her sleeve back down. "That's why I trained all the time, that's why I am so tough, that's why I haven't told you everything. I don't want people to know my past. I can't do that again!" She yelled standing up and walking over to the mirror. "I look in this thing..." She pointed to the mirror. "And I see the weak girl that isn't strong enough to handle her life. I'm just tired of the bullshit! I'm not strong enough to take it anymore, and I'm sick of pretending that I am!" She was sobbing now, I stood up, I walked over to her, grabbing her hand as she reeled one back. She punched the mirror, it shattered and her hand started bleeding.

She just sat on the floor and started crying. "Liz!" I whispered, lifting her face to mine. I kissed her forehead and sat down next to her, hugging her tight. "I don't ever want to hear that you are doing this type of thing. I love you way too much for you to even be talking about it. It breaks my heart to know that this happened to you." I pulled her into my lap. "I want you to promise me something." She lifted her hand, resting it on my shoulder.

"What?" She muttered.

"That you won't go looking for your dad again, that bastard is never seeing, touching, talking, or hurting you again." I whispered. "And that you won't ever leave me."

"I promise." She said holding out her pinky. I know it seems childish but when we pinky promise something to each other, it is said in stone. You don't break it. "I want you to promise me something too." I looked at her as she lifted her head. I nodded, looking her in the eyes as she spoke. "That you will marry me within the year... I can't wait any longer." She said as she kissed me.

"Pinkie Promise." I said with a smile. She smiled too, Mission accomplished. I thought to myself. I made her smile again. I fixed her as much as I thought I could. No one is going to hurt her again. Not while I'm around.


	17. Chapter 17

Liz's POV:

I was sitting the dark. I knew I had been hit with something because I knew my ribs were once again broken, how many times was I going to be taken away from Niall? How much longer before he just tells me what he wants? I knew this was going to happen! I should have never left Niall! I knew he was just trying to protect me but I couldn't let anyone get hurt again!

"Hello Liz." Someone called into the room.

The lights came on... "Daddy?!" I screamed.

~~~~Earlier that week~~~~

"Niall, get up!" Zayn yelled into the room. Niall was already awake.

"Shut up, Zayn!" He pointed to me, shaking me awake... I know he didn't mean to but he did.

"You don't have to worry about that." I said sitting up and walking over to Zayn, "What?" I asked.

"You have a cute morning voice." He muttered.

"Watch it, Malik!" Niall called from the bathroom.

"Oh Puhh-Leeeassse!" Zayn called.

"I want you two to come pick out my dress with me?" I asked looking at Zayn.

"Trator!" Louis called.

"Fine, You come instead of Zayn?" I asked looking at Zayn as if to be asking permission.

"Okay, you guys go... I'll help with the guest list?" He looked at me the same way I looked at him.

"Yeah, but only people from Niall's side. I don't want my dad there. Duh Harry's going to be there. He will probabley be my maid of honor if El says no." I said planning on asking Eleanor to be my maid of honor because I don't know if anyone else heard but Liam and Dani split up and she is by no means invited because she hurt Liam. Bitch, don't mess with my family.

"Okay, who else do you NOT want there?" He asked.

"Dani." I said quickly. I heard a gasp escape his lips.

"Why!?" He yelled.

I whispered. "Because Liam and Danielle broke up."

"Oh!" He said in a gasp. "And no one wants you to slap a hoe in your wedding dress." He said winking at me. I knew that no one else heard because they weren't all up in our grill.

"Okay, you go put on some hot-pants," He meant 'sweat-pants' but you know Zayn and his British slang... Hey! That rhymes! "And just a T-Shirt." He finished his sentence and I did as he told me to.

I walked down the stairs to find Lou and Niall waiting for me with a protein bar. I was wearing neon pink sweats with a blue cut off shirt that stopped just under my boobs and a black tank-top under that. "Wow, you look like a hipster." Lou said turning me around and fixing my hair in a, not-so-messy, messy bun. If that even makes sense?

"Thanks." I took the bar from Niall and walked out the door. Lou could drive but he wasn't very good at it so I opted to drive us to the nearest Angelica Bridal. It was Niall's first choice and it was closest. We were looking for a sleek-sexy like dress. Our color scheme was already picked out. Electric blue with light green to dull it out a little bit. It was going to look perfect. Niall chose the colors, I wanted him to do that because it's his day too.

We're walking in the door as I spot the perfect dress. I looked at it with Lou while Niall was looking at the cupcake dresses. I already told him: I don't want a short dress. I am already short and that would just make me look smaller. I wanted a long silky dress that cover my feet and then some. It was just like that!

Niall called me away from it. "Liz, look at this one." He was holding up the biggest, puffiest dress in the entire store. "Princess like..." He said handing it to me.

I slowly walked away from my dress, looking back every step of the way. I ran over quickly and picked it up. "Lou, help me?" I asked handing the giant one to him.

"No peeking!" He yelled at Niall pushing him down on the couch in front of the dressing room. He pushed me into one of the room.

"Lou, you can't look!" I said covering the button on my jeans as Lou reached for it.

"Babe, you're like my sister... It's like the doctor seeing you naked, it doesn't count." He said as he pulled my shirt over my head. Whatever, I am just going to put on the dress that resembled a cupcake to make Niall happy then I was going to burn any evidence of it.

Lou literally climbed under the dress to get to my feet. Heels were required for the dress not to trip me. "Ow!" I yelled as he slapped the band of the shoe around the back of my heel.

"Sorry, love." He muttered as he climbed back out and clasped the hooks on the back. "It'll look nicer when you lace it up but we don't have time for that." He said pushing me out the door. The dress was almost impossible to move around in meaning I was going to have to get two for the reception. Not. Happening. I walked into the hall and looked at Niall.

As he stood up and twirled me around I tripped and fell into his chest. "Whoa," He said standing me up. "Not going to be dancing... or walking in this one are you?" He asked looking down at my feet that were hidden in the dress.

"I don't think so, help me back in there and out of this." I said pulling him along with me so I wouldn't fall again.

We went back to the room I was in and he unhooked and undid all the dress and I simply stepped out of it. "Wish it was as easy getting in and it was getting out." I muttered pushing him back out the door. He walked down the hall back to where he was. I eyed Lou to come back and help me.

He pulled the dress I wanted off the rack and helped me put it on. With a zip and a twist it was on. I liked, no, LOVED this dress. The silky material made it easy to move around in and I could walk easily in it. It flowed over my boobs and hips with grace. I felt like a true princess. It had a frilled out bottom and diamond studs going up into the crease of my boobs with V-neck straps. "Wow." I sighed.

"Yeah, you look SEXY!" Lou screamed. "Niall's eyes are going to pop out of his head!" He said pulling me down the hall. "Niall, look at this! You lucky bitch!" He was so excited.

"W-wow." He muttered stumbling to his feet. "That's the one?" He asked. "That was easy. Trying on two dresses and we have found it." He said. "Are you that's it?"

"Yes," I said with tears coming to my eyes. "This is it." I sighed as Niall's lips crashed onto mine.

"Okay, you two, that's enough! Excuse me," He chased the tall lady with the sophisticated bun and heels that made a loud clacking sound with every step she took.

_Niall's POV: _

Wow, we found it. She loved it, I loved it, Lou approved it. It was going to easily! This was going to be less stressful than I thought. Half of it was already done! Well, after all we have been engaged for about 6 months now and we are supposed to get married on valentine's day, it was Harry's idea.

We put the dress on hold and we were going to come back for it. We walked out of the dress shop and three girls with flashing camera's ambushed us. "Liz!" I yelled. I grabbed her and she grabbed Lou, we started running from the girls.

I felt a tugging on my arm. Liz was pulling back away from me, "Liz! What are you doing?! Run!" I said as I felt her let go.

"Niall!" She screamed, "Louis!" She called reaching for him. I turned to see her being drug away.

"Fuck!" I yelled chasing after her. "Lou!" I screamed as he dove for her, he caught a foot and the guy pulling her continued, he clawed at Liz to get Louis to let go of her. She closed her eyes as a hand came over her mouth. "Let go of her!" I yelled, but they continued pulling her away from me.

Lou was holding her waist now, pulling her as hard as he could. I felt something hard hit my face. I blacked out.

_Louis's POV: _

This can't be happening! Liz is tough why isn't she fighting back? She could easily get out of those people's hands, why wasn't she? They grabbed my arms and pulled me into the van along with Liz. "What is going on?!" I asked shaking Liz. "What do they want?" I asked.

"Me." She said through tears. I knew exactly what was going on now.


	18. Chapter 18

_Liz's POV: _

My father pulled me to my feet, dragging me to the living room of my house. "Why did you bring me to the one place that you know they are going to look for me? This is my house!" I screamed.

My fathers hand left my face red, "You will speak when spoken to!" He yelled. Another boy came down the stairs with Niall's belt. "She knows." He whispered.

"Where is it?" Asked the boy.

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" I hissed. The a studded belt hit my stomach, I doubled over in pain. Wincing at the red mark I knew was under my shirt.

"We both know you have something to do with THIS!" My father pointed to his eye which was black from where Harry punched him.

"They will come for me, you know, Niall. He isn't one to give up easily." I hissed again.

"He'll come, and you're going to be black and blue. You aren't going to mess with us again!" Said the boy. Punching me in the mouth. I spit some blood onto the floor.

"I can get out of these ropes, you know that right?" I said moving around in the rope attempting to grab something off the table that was behind me.

"I'd like to see you try." The boy hissed.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked.

"Lewis." He replied.

"Wow, faggot name." I muttered.

"Wha-" He said lunging for me, I kicked my foot up as high as I could, it hit him right in the nose. "Ah!" He said falling backward.

"Bitch!" My dad said running at me with a knife, I turned so that he cut the ropes. I twisted around his body like a little kid on one of those poles on the playgrounds. He looked confused as he attempted to grab me but I slipped from his grasp everytime, I made my way down to his foot and twisted it. He fell so the ground as I kicked him in the face. I looked at his nose as a river of red ran from it. I tilted his head back to keep it from bleeding any faster. I wanted him to suffer, he didn't deserve to die quickly; or at all, he was still my father and even though I hate him... he needs to go to jail and live his life there. As they both laid motionless on the floor I ran for the phone. I dialed Niall's number.

It rang. "Pick up, Niall... Pick up!" I whispered.

"Hello?" Niall's voice came through the phone.

"Niall!" I screamed, "I'm at the house, call the police and meet me here!" I said.

"Liz? Oh my god! Are you okay?" He asked.

"No, my ribs are broken, I hurt my wrist, and I can't..." I said looking down at my knee that was obviously dislocated, I couldn't feel it anymore.

"I'm on my way!" He said hanging up the phone.

I walked back into the living room. I tied my father up and locked Lewis in the closet. No way to get out other than the door which as I just said... is locked.

I punched him in the face. "Wakey-wakey bitch!" I hit him again.

He moaned and moved his jaw, cringing at the pain that shot through it because I had just broken it. "Lizzie!" He sighed.

"Don't 'Lizzie' me, you know exactly why you're here and why I tied you up. You're little bitch is going to be out for a while." I paused.

"Why did you come back for me? What did you want?" He asked pulling my attention away from the boy.

"I wanted to tell you I was moving out, not coming back. But you already knew that..." I paused again, tears rolling down my face and the door busted open.

"Freeze!" Louis pronounced through tears. "Is my Bumble Bee okay?!" He grabbed my face and held it to his chest.

"I'm fine." I whispered.

"You're bleeding!" Niall said pushing Lou off me.

"I'm fine!" I repeated loudly turning around and scissor kicking my dad in the face.

"What are you doing?!" Lou asked.

"I'm returning the favor!" I lifted my shirt so they could see the marks on my stomach.

"My god." Louis whimpered, "Why?" He yelled at my father, Lou wasn't going to touch him... 'that would be animal abuse' as he would say. "She is wonderful! You have ruined her life and yet you come back for more?! Why won't you just leave her alone! Just go!" He yelled, I'd never seen Lou get so upset anymore.

"Have you call the police?" I asked Niall, he shook his head 'no'. "Good." I said punching him one last time. "You listen to me." I got in his face. "This is your last second chance. You don't get to hurt me anymore. I want you to leave, and never come back. Leave the counrty because I don't want you near me, I don't want you near Lou, I don't want you near Niall, especially Niall." I looked at him. My father started crying.

"I promise I can change." He looked at me with evil in his eyes. I knew that look, and I wasn't falling for it again. "Please."

I punching as hard as I could. "Where have I heard that before? You've said it over and over and over again since I can remember! When I say leave... I mean leave. For good this time." I said untieing him and walking him over to the front door. I kicked him out onto the street slamming the door as I fell to the floor with my hands over my face.

"Why did you let him go?" Lou asked diving for me as I sobbed into my hands.

"I-" I stopped as I started to hypervenilate. I, Gasp. Need, wheeze. My- Lou was already up and in my room searching for my inhaler.

"Don't worry, Boo-Boo I'm-a coming!" He said as he rummbled down the stairs. He pressed the tube to my lips and I breathed in the spray. I continued wheezing as he sprayed it again. "Just calm down, it's okay, shh." He said softly rubbing my back. I exhaled roughly. "There you go." He said hugging me.

"Where's Niall?" I asked looking around, he was no where to be seen.

"Shit." He said getting up and running into the living room. I heard struggling against Lou and Niall yelled.

"This is all YOUR fault!" I heard Niall's fist come into contact with someone.

"Niall!" I screamed, I wanted him to think I was hurt. He instantly stopped and I heard him running around looking for me, the look on his face is something I'll never forget. Worry, fear, angry... all showing on his face. "Just let him go." I whispered.

"Okay..." He muttered opening the door as he threw him off the steps, "And don't come back." He said through his teeth.

The boy ran away stumbling over his feet. "You beat the shit out of him, Liz!" Lou said with a scared face.

"He deserved it!" I yelled.

_Lou's POV: _

I don't know what is going on, it wasn't fangirls who hurt her this time, it was her own father! How could he do that? She was close to perfection! She wasn't rude or mean unless you started it, she was the sweetest soul you are ever going to run across. I hope Niall is good to her, she's had a hard life and it can't get much worse. I'm not only her friend, she's my family now. No one is going to hurt her again. I'll see to that. "I'll be back." I muttered as I walked out of the house.

I drove to Paul's house. His wife answered the door, before she could say anything I pipped up, "I need to see Paul, now." I said breathless, "Can I see him?"

"Of course," She pulled me inside, "What's wrong?" She asked.

Paul walked down the stairs, "What in the wor- Oh, Louis, what brings you here?" He asked looking at my face which I am sure looked awful.

"It's Liz." I muttered. "She's hurt, not bad, but she needs you." I pulled him out the door.

"We'll be back!" He yelled to his wife who was standing in the doorway. "I love you!"

"Please!" I yelled pushing him in the car. "She _needs_ you!"

We drove back to the house and I pushed my key into the door turning the knob to find Niall and Liz kissing. "Ew!" I said pulling Niall away from Liz. She clung to him for dear life.

"Let him go, Lou!" Paul said walking over and patting Liz on the back, she was breathing funny again. "It's okay, Liz." He said in a soft voice. "Just relax, it's alright, you're safe." She looked him and he winked at her. She calmed instantly.

"You knew?" Niall asked.

"Of course, I have her files." He replied.

"Oh..." Niall's voice trailed off as he pressed Liz's head to his chest. "I'm going to take her upstairs, she needs sleep." He said picking her up like a princess and carrying her up the stairs.

"We have to clean this up." Paul said looking at the blood on the floor. I'm guessing from Liz.

"No! We have to call the police!" I yelled.

"No, we can't. It would be all over the media. As it somewhat already is!" He pointed to the paper that was laying on the table. "I mean look at this, you two running after her, them kissing, getting chased by fans?" He said putting the paper down.

"I don't care what you say about them. They are _real_. You can't fake that kind of love!" I yelled.

_Niall's POV: _

I walked down the stairs, stopping at when I heard Lou yelled. "She is the best thing that has ever happened to him and you can't break that type of thing, they are together forever! Did he tell you that he _proposed_ to her? Hmm?" I peered around the wall, his jaw dropped. I stomped down the stairs.

"Thanks Lou, now you know why I didn't tell him!" I said. "I knew he wasn't going to like it, but to be honest, Paul," I turned to him, "You can saywhat you want about it. But it's not going to change anything! I love her, and I want to be with her. And to be honest, I don't really _care_ what you have to say about it. Because if I did I wouldn't have done it. I wouldn't have done half the things I have done for her!" I paused waiting to see if Paul was going to say anything.

"O-Okay?" Paul asked walking in the kitchen. "I hope that makes you happy, it's just that I don't want it to effectyour career." He said looking at me.

"It already has, it makes me want to work harder for her, to be able to say that I do what I love and I come home to _who _I love, that is something that you can't relace or take away." I muttered.

"I understand that, which is why I am leaving it alone. I want you to be happy and I want you to have the life you have always wanted. So I mean it when I say that I hope you are happy with this. Just, keep her. It's the best look you've had since I met you. You completes you and I see that. I accept this, you have my blessing." Paul said with a tear running down his face. "Just don't screw this up and marry her quickly before all this gets to her." He said shooing me.

I ran upstairs and laid down with Liz.

Best. Nights. Sleep. Ever.


	19. Chapter 19

_Niall's POV: _

I attempted to tie my bow-tie around my neck. I failed so I moved onto my cuff links and I fixed them nice. My hands are shaking so bad I'm afraid to shave my face. Nerves are bad and I can't even think straight. I can't even imagine how I am going to say those vows even if someone is telling me what to say.

Louis was lingering in the doorway when I turned to look at myself. "Don't just stand there help me!" I said waving him over.

"This is just...beautiful Niall." He said moving the curtain out of his view and looking down at all the people and chairs set out around the pool and the flowered archway and path that lead to a stage type platform on the edge of the water.

"I know, Liz and I worked hard on it." I paused. "How is she?" I asked.

"Beautiful, as always." He replied. "Nervous, but beautiful." He corrected himself. "Let me help you."

He tied a pretty bow and laid his hands on my shoulders, "It's going to be okay." He said shaking me a little. "Don't worry... Be sexy!" He said turning me to face the mirror again.

"Thank you." I muttered. He handed me a pint. I gladly accepted it, "But I'm not getting drunk before the biggest moment of my life." I said taking a few sips, maybe gulps, and putting it back down.

I walked from the walked down to the kitchen... I hadn't eaten all morning. A full Niall is a happy Niall.

_**Liz's POV: **_

I looked around, people were surrounding me. They were making sure my dress was perfect, my hair up in a beautiful bun and my make-up made me look like I was perfect. Far from it was a few months ago; it's not bruised bloody cut like it was when my father beat me.

I'm better. I'm not the girl I was three years ago. Niall changed me in a good way. He wasn't pressuring, or manipulative. He was sweet, gentle, patient, kind, compassionate, and loving. Much different than I was ever used too.

Today was the day. Niall was coming in as my Fiance, leaving my husband. Everything was perfect. My father no where in sight, Niall's family supporting us, even Greg is here. My grandmother had shown up and was sitting there waiting for me to come talk to her. I don't want to talk, I want to get married! I don't have time for family drama, I am happy and I'm not going to let anyone ruin it.

I was finally ready, this was it. I asked Harry to give me away, he accepted the offer. He was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "Hello, beautiful." He whispered looking into my eyes. "You're looking dapper." He said with that same smug grin he greeted me with the first time I met him.

"I love you, Harry." I whispered, "Just thought you should know that I don't completely hate you on a personal level, just a family one." I corrected the misconception.

"I love you too, Liz." He smiled from ear-to-ear, "Like the annoying sister I don't have room for." He joked. He was right, he didn't need anymore sisters. But hey, What are you gonna do?

"Thank you, I never said it before but I'm glad you were the one to save me." I refered back to the time when he swooped in and kicked my fathers ass when I was too scared too. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't. i might have-" He hugged me tight.

"Liz, you might be my 'sister', but I never stopped loving you more than that. I don't think you are my true sister, not in a bad way. I love you and I always will. You understand that don't you?" He asked.

"I don't know why you are doing this to me. I love you too and I can't help but think maybe it was you, but I love Niall more, he is for me and I am for him. I can't change what happened, and I'm not going to leave him. You can't exactly ask me too with the way everything panned out?" I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I am really going to miss you." I said.

Niall and I are going to Italy for our honeymoon, Niall promised that the fans were more calm than they were in the states and Spain. We are defiantly not going to Sweden, people are crazy! I just sat there, letting Harry hug me.

"We have to go." He said walking me over to the front door which lead to the path that was lined with rose petals. The door opened and the piano started to play. It sounded nice but not quite traditional, Louis was playing while the pianist was stuffing his face with cupcakes. 'Typical.' I thought.

I was barefoot, I stepped onto the cloth that lead to the alter. It was cold on my toes, I stepped on a petal or two that Lou's little sister threw before me. I looked up from my flowers with tears in my eyes, Niall looked so beautiful. I know it sounds weird but he did, he smiled that grin he used when I first met him. I love this man, and I am about to marry him.

_Niall's POV: _

She looked so pretty, the dress tight around her hips and chest. Sexy, yet classy. It was perfect for her. Her grandmother looked at her, then to me. 'Be good to her.' She mouthed to me. I nodded because I knew I would be. I can't disrespect my princess. Never have and never will.

She continued down towards me, a tear rolled down her cheek. Harry was holding her, arms hooked and she was practically dragging him. I could see that he was happy. He liftted her veil and kissed her cheek. 'I love you's' were exchanged and I walked down to them and took her hand. We walked up a couple of steps to the preacher.

"You may be seated." He said moving his hands as he spoke. "We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Liz and Niall as they exchange vows of their everlasting love." He paused, "At this time, I'll ask you, Niall, and you, Liz, to face each other & take each other's hands." We did as we were told.

"Niall, will you take Liz to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Do you promise that you will cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Do you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Do you promise that you will be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

"I do" I replied. I heard Liz sigh in relief.

_Liz's POV: _

The precher turned to me, "Liz, Do you take Niall to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Do you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Do you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him?Do you promise to be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

I looked Niall in the eyes, "I do." He smiled at me.

"If anyone here has any reasons as to why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, let him speak now or forever hold his peace" He looked to the congregation.

"If anyone says a word, I will snap you so quickly you won't even know what hit you." I whispered quietly so only Niall could hear me.

He giggled.

"If not, then I have no choice but to proudly pronounce you husband and wife, Niall you may kiss your bride." He stepped back and Niall pulled me close to him.

"I love you," I whispered.

_Niall's POV:_

"I love you too." I said quickly before I kissed her. It was a long kiss, I almost forgot where we were I was so happy. Finally, Liz pulled away from me.

"Congratulations." The preacher told us both. "I now introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Niall Horan!" The entire congregation stood and clapped. Lou ran and hugged Harry, Liam, and Zayn who were all balling the eye's out.

As Liz and I walked down back towards the house, Harry looked at me, 'let's get hammered!' I mouthed over Liz's head so she wouldn't see me.

He nodded and laughed. We walked into the house and the door closed behind us.

She is mine now.

_Liz's POV: _

He's mine now, forever.

_Niall's POV: _

Forever.


	20. Chapter 20

_Liz's POV: _

Harry and Lou are drunk and dancing like idiots, of course they would be the ones to freak everyone out. Niall and Liam are standing at the entrance greeting people as they walk in. I'm hiding behind the door waiting for everyone to get here. I don't want anyone ruining my mood while I am this happy!

Everything is beautiful, blue and green decorations are placed variously around the tent that is set up in the back yard. Niall and I chose it and the other boys decorated it with Lou being in charge of course. I must say I couldn't have done any better myself! The twinkly lights came on and everyone's heads snapped up to look at them.

This is amazing. Niall and I are going to be together forever, I can get back to my work soon. Yes, I am still going to protect Niall and Harry from the fandom which has irrupted over the past 3 months. The guys can't even go out in public without being chased now-a-days. It's insane.

I was waiting for Niall to come back and get me. "Hello, Liz." I froze.

"I thought I told you not to come." I told my father who was standing right behind me messing with the back of my dress. "Don't touch me." I turned and he was in my face.

"I'll do with you what I want." He said reaching up to touch me again.

I grabbed his hand and put him in an arm lock I was told to use when a fan went to get past me. "You don't get to hurt me anymore. I am stronger than the girl you left, and I'm not scared of you anymore. You have messed my life up more than you can ever think of. I am perfectly happy!" I said moving him out into the open towards the door.

"But you need me!" He muttered in pain.

"No bitch, you need me!" I kicked him out the door.

_Niall's POV: _

Too late, everyone has seen her and her dad. I don't know who let him in but they are going to get hell... and fired! "Liz!" I yelled running over to her. Everyone was waiting for us to get on the stage, I was supposed to sing to Liz but I don't know if she wants me too or not.

"Let's just go, it's nothing. I am free of him." She said with a giggle and cheeky grin. No one even noticed what had just happened.

I walked over to Harry who was shaking his head just like he did every night before we went on stage. "Haz, it's only 70 people. We sing in front of thousands every night. Get over yourself!" Lou said shaking Harry's shoulders.

"I know, but Liz looks so pretty!" He whined.

"Watch it, Styles." I said pointing my microphone at him.

"I know, I know... if I liked it I should have put a ring on it... OH! Too late, you already did." He said sarcastically.

"Yes, and she's mine! Stick with Caroline." I joked.

"It was ONE TIME!" He said wishing everyone would let it go.

"Okay boys, showtime." Paul said hitting Harry hard on the back.

"Ow! Paul! Don't forget, I'm fragile!" He said tossing his curls and strutting on stage.

"Okay, we have a very special performance for you all tonight, Harry, Lou, Niall, Liam, Zayn." Lou's sister Lottie pointed to us, "Get out here." She smiled as Lou and Harry walked onto stage. "Liz, if you'd be so kind." She said as Greg brought a stool on stage.

Liz walked down the little asle politely. Eyes on me the whole time. She stopped at the stairs to the stage, took a deep breath, and continued her decent onto the stage. She plopped down on the stool like she used to do in the morning when Lou made her breakfast, which was a huge percentage of the time. "You look beautiful!" Lou whispered excitedly covering the mic.

"Okay, so... Niall has something he would like to...sing... to Liz. Just bare with us for a second, he's a little nervous." Harry joked. "But first, Liz, flowers?" He motioned for all Liz to stand backwards and toss her bunch of flowers over her head. "All the single ladies!"

"All the single ladies!" Lou echoed in a high pitch tone.

"Gather round here!" He pointed to the dance floor.

"I can't believe you're going to make me do this.." Liz said walking past him.

All the women were calling to her, Eleanor being one of them. Liz threw it backwards. Ladies piled on top of each other. El stood up. Louis's eyes light up at the sight of Eleanor standing with Liz's white and red roses in her hands. She smiled, holding them up and screaming "In your face!" Pointed to Perrie and laughing as they ran off.

"Okay, with that... we sing!" Liam said ushering Liz towards her seat.

_Liz's POV: _

That ecalated quickly. Niall was starring me down, smiling a little too much so it kinda creeped me out. I know he is happy, I'm happy! Obviously Lou and El are happy! My head started feeling heavy, I couldn't breathe easily. I started wheezing and I closed my eyes. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. "Just breathe, Liz." Harry said soothingly rubbing my back.

I couldn't control it! It was out of controling it now! I was crying histerically, the boys made a circle around me. My grandmother came onto the stage and entered the circle, she hugged me softly trying to calm me down. "Bella, calmati. Stai bene sta andando tutto bene. Shhh, è bene Baby, solo respirare."

She told me: "beauty, calm down! It's okay it's going to be okay. Shhh, it's alright baby, you're alright."

I resonded, "I. .. Non posso ... mi ... mi dispiace!" I opened my eyes, water just lining my eyes. Niall was looking at me with great concern. "Solo ... dire loro di sbrigarsi ... e finire la canzone ... Non riesco nemmeno a pensare bene ... o parlare correttamente." I said for her to tell them to hurry and finish the song. I am not in my right mind in order to speak properly.

"Va bene il mio amore, io li dico." She told me as I inhaled deeply, finally getting my breathing under control. I wipped my eyes and attempted to fix my make up, it hadn't run down my face too badly. Niall smiled at me, I was finally able to make out the song they were singing. They had been singing Rock Me, Niall knows that that is my favorite song on the new album.

"It's your turn to rock ME!" I said out of breath, he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me and swayed back and forth. It was calming, if only he had done that about 10 minutes ago people wouldn't be so worried. My grandma was still holding my hand. My grandmother was from my mother's side, nothing to do with my father.

She was my rock throughout the years and I don't know what I would do without her. Niall finished the songs and we danced the rest of the night. I took it easy and attempted to dance with Harry but he didn't want to push it. With many-a cupid shuffle, electric slides, copperhead roads, macarenas, and other dances the celebreation was over. Niall and I got into the Limo that was taking us to the airport. I can't believe he is taking me back to Italy! I can't wait!

This is going to be amazing, he get's to meet my extended family that still lives in Italy! I just hope Paul won't be too protective, I hate the fact that we have to take the body gaurd on out honeymoon, but hey? Whatever floats his boat.

_Niall's POV: _

This is going to be amazing! She's going to be so surprised! Let's hope she doesn't mind a wee little concert...

_Author's Note: _

_Hi guys! It's offical! Liz and Niall are married! I wish them a life time of happiness:) and many-a pretty ba-buhss! (- babies:P) I'll update again soon! Love you guys!_

_xx _

_-Liz_


	21. Chapter 21

_Liz's POV:_

I woke up on a privet jet to Florence, Italy at 3:30am. Niall's head was on my lap, I don't know how he did this but he did. I was sitting in a cushioned chair with my arms next to my face. I noticed a cramp in my lower hip area... yeah, it was that time of the month and I know Niall was hoping for action, but it should be winding down soon.

I pushed Niall off of me, for someone who is a light sleeper, he is really heavy. "Niall, babe, help me here." I said as I attempted to move his head again.

"Why?" He whined.

"Because I have to change my tampon!" I yelled. He lifted up his head.

"What-chu talking bout?" He asked lifting his head quickly. "Are you on your period?" He sat up and rubbed his head attempting to fix his hair. Not going to lie he kind of looked like a cockatoo.

"No! I'm just putting in a tampon because it's comfortable... don't worry it should be over soon." I assured him. He laid his head down again.

"How many days are you in?" He asked.

"About 4... It usually only lasts for about 5." I said walking into the bathroom. Damn, that was awkward. I did what I came to do and went back out to the couch.

"Babe, come over here and lay down with me, we can cuddle! And I want to make you comfortable... I know they hurt and I want to help." He said holding his arms out towards me. He had moved our pillows over to the longer couch and got more blankets.

Had I really been in the bathroom that long? "Hold on," I said walking into the little kitchen. Paul was sleeping in a chair with his head on the table. A pool of drool was on the table. "Wake up!" I whispered loudly.

"Whoa!" He said falling on the floor. I giggled softly.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. You know there's a bed back there, right?" I asked before I could say anything else he hugged me tight.

"I knew this was going to be a good thing, I chose you for a reason and now you have proved that I did the right thing! I love you like a daughter, Liz. When I saw you take down that boy who was so much bigger than you I had to take you along with me! It was the perfect set up! Niall is so happy and I know you are going to be good to him, and him to you. You are perfect for each other! I just wanted to let you know that I support you, anything you two need just let me know I will get it." He said quickly.

"Well, can you let me go? I can't breathe!" I said pretending to wheeze.

"I'm so sorry!" He said letting me go.

"Go to bed, Paul." I pointed back to the bedroom.

I got two teabags and the kettle off the shelf in cabinet. I filled it with water and waited for it to heat up. It started whistling and I picked it up quickly. I filled two coffee cups with the hot water and plopped the teabags in steamy liquid. I gripped the two cups and walked back out into the living area.

"Did you make tea?!" Niall asked excitedly.

"Yes, what else would I be doing?" I asked.

"Getting food, washing your hands, or-" I cut him off.

"Just take the cup before it burns my hand!" I said urging him to take the cup. He took it and sipped it.

"It's minty!" He said with a smile.

"I know, you've never had Italian tea have you?" I asked. He shook his head and took another sip.

"Why have you not made this before? It's really good!" He said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"You never asked me to make you tea, you always made it." I whispered.

"Mr. and Mrs. Horan, we are going to begin our descent, please get in your seats."

"Damn, I like the sound of that!" Niall whispered after the polite exited the doorway.

"What?" I asked swallowing my tea, it burned my throat but it felt good, I haven't had tea in a long time.

"Mrs. Horan." He whispered and kissed me before getting back in his seat.

_Niall's POV:_

I really did like the sound of Mrs. Horan. I sighed out loud, Liz Horan. It had a ring to it! Liz walked over to me and plopped into my lap, I almost spilled the amazing tea she made me before setting it on the table.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." I replied.

It was bumpy on the way down, you could tell when we landed because everything shook like an earthquake was in action around us. I clung to Liz's hips and upper back, she did the same only around my neck and burying her face in my neck.

I felt her teeth nip at my skin, "Ahh-oooowwww! I knew that was coming!" I said when she pulled back and smiled before she kissed me agian.

This was going to be the best thing ever!

_**Louis's POV:**_

Harry, Zayn, Liam, Eleanor, and myself were on a seperate plane. Niall didn't want Liz to know that Italy is where we kick off the world tour for 2013! It was exciting yet scary. I don't know how Liz is going to take it. I mean I would be pretty pissed is Eleanor did that.

Speaking of Eleanor, where is she? I walked back to the kitchen and bathroom. I found her in the bathroom with the door cracked. She is big on her privacy so I knocked first. I heard commotion like she was rushing to put something away. "What?" She sounded scared.

"El?" I asked opening the door. She sat down on the toilet lid.

"Lou..." She sighed.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked, this wasn't like her, she wasn't one to keep anything from me.

"I just...can't." She sighed, tears began flowing from her eyes.

"Babe, tell me. How bad can it be?" I asked temedly.

"Lou..." She looked into the rubbish bin. She was silent.

I looked down at the garbage in the bin, First Response was written on a box. "Eleanor?" I asked picking it up. "What- What is this?" I asked.

"I'm 2 weeks late, Lou." She paused. I stopped breathing for a short time. "It's in that bag." She said pointing to the make-up bag on the counter.

I opened it. Attempting to breathe normally again. Gripping the test tightly I looked at it. "What does two lines mean?" I asked. She looked down again, "El? What does two lines mean?!" I yelled throwing the test against the wall.

"I can't... Just..." She studdered.

"Answer me!" I screamed. Harry came stumbling into the bathroom and stood in the doorway.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant.." Eleanor said softly. I crumbled to the floor. This can't be happening! Was I a father. But... That's impossible... Eleanor and I haven't had sex yet. Wait-

_Author's Note:_

_Uh-oh! I cliff-hung y'all again! Oops? What is Lou talking about? Has Eleanor been unfaithful? What's going to happen to them? Will Liz be okay with sharing her honeymoon with the fans and band? Find out tomorrow in Chapter 22: All Hell Breaks Loose!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Niall's POV: _

This is crazy! We landed last night, The boy, Liz, and myself were bombarded with girls, signs, screaming, crying, yelling, girls were FLASHING us! Liz knew immediately what was going on. She gave me a look and Paul pulled her through the crowd with much struggle.

Fans were grabbing at her and throwing things at her, not to mention saying not so nice things about her. This is insane! I didn't know it was going to be this bad! Why did I even do this? The Fandom has exploded since we ended the X-Factor. Insanity really broke out when Lou, Harry, Zayn, Liam, and I went through, I think someone stole my watch, but I don't care about that.

I looked around franktically for Liz but she was no where to be seen. Paul pulled us over to the cars, Lou and Harry got in one, Zayn and Liam in another, and Liz and I in the last one. "What the hell did you do?" She asked through her teeth glaring at me.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it was going to be this bad!" I attempted to calm her down a little, and cushion the blow for myself.

"Niall, you know how I feel about the fans and them towards me, they hate me! And working on our _honeymoon_?! Do I mean nothing?" She asked turning to the window.

"Babe-"

"Don't call me that."

"Babe... I'm truly sorry! I didn't know you would be so upset about it, if I had I wouldn't have done it. You mean the world to me! I would give ALL off this up for you, I love you." I clung to her waist. "Just don't be mad! Pleeeaasseee!" I whined.

_Liz's POV:_

Niall is... he's... not easy to be mad at. He keeps looking at me with a little puppy-dog look and I melt every time! I rode in silence as Niall almost suffocated me. We arrived at the town house they bought for touring purposes. I got out of the car and walked over to the bridge that was near the house.

I heard screaming and footsteps running towards me. "Fuck." I muttered as I turned to see the boys getting chased by a mob of fans. "Helllllllllll nah!" I said running for a girl who was going to tackle Niall.

He closed his eyes and pulled his hands ove his face. He is really claustrophobic and I knew that. I jumped and wrestled the girl to the ground. "Non osare nemmeno pensare di toccarlo o giuro su Dio che ti rompe!" I screamed in her face.

She retorted, "Lasciatemi! Questo non è giusto!" She yelled telling me to get off her. I had threated to 'break' her and she had tears in her eyes.

"Non mi interessa! Ora fuori di qui prima che chiami la polizia!" I told her that I didn't care and she needed to get out of here.

She did as I told her, calling off her friends who were clawing at Harry and Louis clothing. They ran away and Paul chased them to the end of the street, where was he when the boys needed him? I was fine but Harry, Lou, Liam, and Zayn... yeah... I couldn't say that for them.

Eleanor laughed with a Italian boy who had her pushed against the wall with his arm resting on her shoulder while he whispered something in her ear. "Eleanor!" I whispered quietly, she noticed me and ran towards me.

"Don't tell Lou! Or I swear to God I'll-" I interrupted.

"You'll what?" I asked getting in her face because we both knew that I was stronger, faster, and trained in martial arts. "You don't scare me. And I know that you can't hurt me before I seriously injure you. So go ahead... Do something!" I screamed getting all the boys attention.

Lou stepped in front of Eleanor. "What is going on?" He asked looking at me. "Liz?" He noticed I was furious with her, he felt my skin and pulled back quickly. "You're really hot."

"Lou!" Harry said assuming he meant that it was a compliment. "Ex-nay on the ompliment-cay!" He said pointed to Niall.

"Eleanor, you want to explain? Or should I?" I said through my teeth.

"I didn't do anything! She just went off on me!" She said clinging to the back of Lou's shirt.

"Little bitch, I'll show you going off!" I said going after her, she pushed Lou in front of me.

"Not the nose it was a birthday present!" She said backing up holding her face.

"I wouldn't worry about your nose, babe. You might want to worry about that thing in your stomach that isn't mine." Lou pipped up.

"What?!" Everyone said in unison.

"El, we haven't even had sex... how could it be mine?!" He yelled.

"Lou, I-" She squealed before I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder, "Let go of me! Put me down!" she screamed as I started walking over to the bridge.

"Okay!" I said throwing her over the side of the bridge. She screamed before hitting the water below. "Find your own way home BITCH!" I screamed as she stood up and looked at her hair.

"But- Lou- I-"

"Don't call me Lou, it's Louis to you." He said walking into the house. "Thank you," He whispered to me. "I couldn't have done what you just did." He hugged me.

"Liz, someone is here to see you." Zayn said running out from behind the house.

"Who?" I asked.

"Someone who said you knew them as 'Nonna'?" He looked as if he struggled to pronounce it. My grandmother (Not the one that was at the wedding, but the one that lives here.) Came walking out from the front door, Niall and her were hooked at the elbow. He was supporting her while she stepped down the stairs. She looked like she was about 80 years old now. Last time I saw her she was about.. 70? Yeah because I was 10 and I'm 20 now. Niall's 21 for those who don't know.

"Nonna! Oh, quanto mi sei mancato! Come sei stato, dove sono tutti gli altri? Oh, mio signore! Mi sei mancato così tanto!" I yelled as I ran up and hugged her. She hugged me, letting go of Niall as he rubbed my back while I fought back a panic attack.

"Noi stiamo bene adesso, sei a casa e tuo marito è molto bello. Dove l'hai trovato?" She asked refering to Niall, she called him handsome and asked where I found him.

"Deve essere stato il destino, che mi ha sempre detto che ero destinato alla grandezza." I said pulling away and wrapping my arm around Niall.

I got wide-eyed as he spoke: "Bella- v-vero? La signora Bailey, lo so che non mi conosce esatt- a-amente, ma cercherò mio meglio per prendersi cura di sua ni- p-pote." He stuttered but it was still good enough for us to know what he meant.

"Niall, where did you learn to speak Italian?" I asked looking up at him.

"It's a turn-on." I winked at him.

"Lo so, è per questo che lo faccio." He kissed me quickly and my grandmother pulled me inside.

_Harry's POV:_

I don't know how to speak Italian, it's a beautiful language, but I don't have the patience to learn it. "Niall, what are they saying?" I asked.

"Just, family stuff." He said as if he understood them.

"You speak Italian?"

"I can understand it. I can't speak it well." He shrugged.

"Oh, well... who is that and why is Liz so attached to her?" I pointed ahead to where the lady was pulling her into the kitchen.

Before Niall could answer Liz pipped up, "Crepes for breakfast!" She squealed pushing a plate in my direction, it was filled with fruit and some kind of creme cheese. It was delicious!

"Wow, Niall she's moving in with me so she can make me these all the time!" Zayn said pulling Liz over to him.

"I don't think so, Zayn. Niall is very attached to his princess." I retorted.

_Knock knock knock_

Liz got up and answered the door. "Now isn't a good- Oh." She moaned. "You aren't welcome here." She hissed.

_Eleanor!_ I thought._Lou, don't go over there, Lou! Don't go over! Ohhhh... I told you not to go over there! And I still thinking, oh, I should be talking out loud... what am I doing?! _I asked myself.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked looking over to Liz. He got up and walked over to the door and closed it.

"Lou I have no where else to go!" She yelled before the door closed.

"Eleanor, I can't trust you. You hurt me and I don't hurt easily." Liz stepped between them because Eleanor was trying to wiggle her way into the house. "You aren't even that pretty." I heard everyone thinking _ohh! Burn!_ She looked hurt.

"Lou, I love you." She whispered. "Please."

"I'm sorry, Eleanor... I can't." He said pulling Liz into the house and closing the door.

I heard her walking away. She stopped. The sound of screaming and breaking glass came into the hosue. Liz and er grandmother ran upstairs. Liz shortly came back and grabbed us, "Get upstairs!"

"Why?" I asked.

"It's them." She said turning the lights off and blowing out all the candles around the table and living room.

"Who?" Niall asked.

"Just trust me, get upstairs." She kissed him and went to the closet. She pulled out a gun and tossed it to Niall, "Only use it if they come upstairs." She gave a weak smile and walked back over to the door and crouched against it.

"Liz!" Niall whispered loudly.

'just go, I love you.' she mouthed. Someone was coming up the stairs. The boys pulled Niall up the stairs and shut the door.

You could hear Liz running around the lower level of the house.

_Lou's POV: _

They? Who is they? And why are they here? What do they what?! I asked myself as we were crammed into a closet with Liz's creepy-non-English-Speaking Grandmother! There was a knocking at the door. It was kinda rhythmic! Knock knock, kick at the door... Knock knock, kick... knock knock, kick!

"Do you remember summer '09, I wanna go back there every night..." Harry sang, "layin on the beach as the sun blew out, playin this guitar by the fire too loud, oh my my they could never shut us down..." He looked at me.

"I used to think that I was better alone..."

"Alone," Harry echoed.

"Why did I ever want to let you go," I finished the line but Harry echoed me again.

"Let you go,"

The door kicked open with a loud _bang_ as it hit the floor, Zayn put his hand over Liam's, Liam over Niall, Niall over Harry, Harry over mine, and mine over Zayn's.

_Harry's POV: _

Liz screamed.

_**Zayn's POV:**_

Gun shot.

_**Liam's POV:**_

running foot-steps.

_Niall's POV: _

"Fuck!" I muttered as I charged out of the little room we were being held in, I charged down the stairs and stopped when I saw Liz crouching behind a half wall.

_Liz's POV: _

Shit! He's spotted me! I'll be okay as long as the boys stay in- Dammit, Niall!

_Author's Note:_

_I have a very bad habit of the last part being a HUGE cliff-hanger.. My bad. (You will deal.)_

_What is going to happen to Liz? To NIALL?! To the other boys? It might be a while before I update again because school is really riding my ass, and not to mention this next part is going to have some REAL drama in it. Will someone get shot? Die? I don't knoowww! Anything could happen!_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Liz's**____**POV**__**: **_

'Go! back! Get- up- there!" I whispered to Niall, the man in the black hood was circling the house looking for things of value.

"So dove sei ... appena uscito e non voglio farti del male." He called to me. Asking me to come out and he wouldn't hurt me.

I didn't trust him, they weren't people who usually kept their word. I can't believe they are still around! It's been about 12 years since the last time I encountered one of them. They were quite scary actually, with long black hair, facial markings that look as if they were runes of demons. Niall was still on the stairs.

The man was turned around while he was taking the crepes I made earlier and stuffing his face with them. I quietly ran over to Niall and up a couple of stairs, "Go! Go! Go!" I whispered.

Niall did as I said without a single question, we grabbed the others and went out onto the roof. Eleanor was laying on the ground, looked like someone had knocked the breathe out of her, serves her right. A man approached her as I slipped out onto the roof. "Come on!" Niall called back to Harry and Lou who passed the message on.

"Where is Paul?" Lou asked looking around. He was sitting at a table talking to some man while eatting spagetti at about 8:00pm.

"What-a-dick." I said quickly, only Niall heard me.

"That wasn't nice." Niall whispered.

Glass shattering went on in the back ground. I turned to look back and I saw Zayn clinging to Liam and Niall pointed in front of me, "Keep going." He whispered.

I continued walking on the roof. I jumped to the other side of the building, a sharp pain shot through me leg, I let out a shriek and Niall looked as if someone had shot him. I fell on my ass and held my ankle. "Fuck!" I said as Niall jumped onto a crate that was propped against the building.

"Are you okay?" He asked bending down and moving my hands. "Can you move it?" He asked pick up my foot.

I screamed, "Ow!" Tears fell from my eyes, "Son of a bitch that hurt!" I whimpered.

"Just..." Lou bent down and scooped me up, I bit my lip to keep from screaming again. I clung to his neck to make myself a little easier to carry. "It'll be okay, we'll just... take you to Paul.. he'll know what to do!"

"Lou, look out for the-" Harry said as he pointed down as the stairs.

"I got it." He said stepping down the stairs with ease. He was really strong. Bare in mind I was still rather light, only about 100 pounds.

"I want a turn." Liam said attempting to take me.

"Mine!" Lou screamed running the other way.

"No! Mine!" Niall said jerking me away from Louis.

_**Zayn**__**'s**____**POV**__**: **_

"Let's settle this fairly." I said calmly approaching the boys who were tugging on Liz like she was the last slice of pizza. "I'll take her." I said looking at Niall so he would know that I was seriously worried about her.

"Fine." Niall sighed while nodding at me. "Take care of her." He whispered bring her over to me.

"Always." I said looking down at her.

"Hello, Zayn!" She said cheerfully, I laughed at her. We continued to walk until we got to the end of the row of houses.

"Now what?" Harry asked.

"I'll climb down and scoop it out." Liz said hopping over to the stairs.

"Liz-" Niall said grabbing her hand. Two big guys came up the stairs. Guns in hand. "Fuck." Niall whispered.

"I got this, pick me up." She said putting her hands on his shoulders. He grabbed her waist and slung her around. She kicked them both in the face with the same foot. _Snap! _Broken necks.

"Dayyyy-ummmm!" I muttered.

"I knowwww!" Louis agreed.

She climbed back into my arms and I carried her down the stairs, I didn't believe Niall when he said she weighed about as much as a feather. "You're tiny." I snickered as I jumped the last two stairs.

"Thank you...and OW!" She said looking up at me. "We just need to leave, let's go somewhere else." She looked at Niall.

Niall agreed with Liz, this definatley the safest place for them or us. We found Paul and Liz is in surgery. Niall's freaking out! I don't think he understands that they are just going to rebreak the bone. Italian hospitals are kind of primitve compared to the ones in London. It's very small and we walked in with Liz and the lady in the front said "Boin promiecho!" I don't know what it means but Liz was quick to blurt something out.

Doctors came out and took Liz back with him. We heard a scream. Liz. Niall went over to the window to see Liz clinging to the nurses hand, they were putting her leg into a boot, it was big and black with straps all over the place. "Damn!" She yelled. Everyone looked at her like she was an alien. She got up off the table and they pushed a little grey button a bunch of times. She stood up and wobbled over to the door.

She pushed the doors open and hobbled out into the waiting room. "Let's get out of here." She muttered after she signed a paper at the front desk.

"Are you okay?" Niall asked cupping her face.

"I'm fine." She muttered. "I just want to get out of this damn country. It's bringing back bad things that I don't want to remember. The nurse gave me pain-killers, I'll be okay; it's just a fracture." She said pushing open the front doors of the building.

She slid into the car and we drove to the coliseum. "Why are we here?" I asked.

"You guys still have a tour to kick off." Paul said opening the door for Liz.

_**Lou's**____**POV**__**: **_

"Liz! You're going to have to come out on stage and talk for us! We don't know Italian!" I blurted out.

"What? Why- I-Wha- No!" She said crossing her arms.

"It'll be okay!" Harry said grabbing her from behind. She hugged his arms and pushed him off her.

"I am not good in front of a lot of people, Harry!" She started wheezing.

"I'll be right there with you the whole time, babe." Niall said soothingly. She coughed and inhaled deeply.

"Guys, we've got to go!" Paul said pulling Liz's hand. I don't know why he is so protective over her, but he was!

"Okay." Niall said grabbing Liz's waist.

We worked our way through the crowd of screaming girls. Liz was in the center of out circle, we didn't want anything else to happen to her. "These girls are INSANE!" Liz yelled.

"I know right!" Harry retorted.

"Let's just get through it!" Paul pulled on Liz's arm again, she tripped and fell on her face.

"Dammit, Paul!" Niall said pulling her up and moving quicker.

_**Harry's**____**POV**__**: **_

Paul, she can barley walk on her own. She doesn't need you pulling her. That's what I was thinking before she fell.

"Dayyy-umm!" Zayn yelled. Guys with camera's were attempting to get pictures of Liz and Niall but we huddled around them.

We got inside and Liz got all pretty, not that she isn't always, but she was lookin' a little ratchet. Her hair was wavy. It had gotten really long over the last couple of months, it was almost to her belly button when it was stick-straight.

Why am I talking about Liz this way? She's Niall's, not mine... I'm... single now... Damn.

~3 hours later~

_**Niall's**____**POV**__**: **_

_****_She was amazing! Talking, dancing, singing with me (without anyone else hearing her of course, she wouldn't share my mic with me no matter how much I tried.). "That was amazing!" She said as we ran off the stage.

"It was more fun with you there." I whispered in her ears while I hugged her from behind. "I know that you hated it, you just... make it better."

"I love you, Niall... but can we get out of here?" She asked looking up at me.

I either got a lot taller, or she shrank. I was almost two heads taller than her now. Things are changing! We have been together- not married but together- for about 3 years now. I can't wait for the next town, I don't know if anyone has told you but Liz can speak many languages... Italian (duh), Spanish, french, and Bulgarian. Lucky us, because I only speak fluent Spanish, Harry knows a little French (as we all do), Lou knows... English. Zayn knows a little Spanish from what I have taught him. And Liam.. just like Lou.. speaks English.

_Liz's POV: _

This was amazing! The fans don't hate me! I answered quite a couple of twitter questions and other things like that and none of them were rude. I can't wait to continue the tour! Next stop? SPAIN! I'm not mad at Niall anymore for wanting to share the honeymoon with the 2013 tour. It's going to be more fun that anything else! Touring to world with my husband.. god, I love saying that... _MY_ husband!


	24. Chapter 24

_Liz's POV:_

It's been about 3 months since we kicked off the tour in Italy. It's also been 2 weeks since I should have started my period. Lou was the one who called Planned Parenthood for me for the most accurate test they had. It was almost $80! I told him that we could just go to the store but he insisted on this one.

"I wish El would have asked me to-"

"Shh!" I said putting my hand over his mouth. I didn't like him talking about that cheating whore, it wasn't good for him. He was supposed to be forgetting her, not talking about her every 10 seconds.

"Anyway, here, go... piss." He said shoving the box towards me. "I'll go get Niall if it's okay with you."

"No! What if it's nothing, what will he do if we get his hopes up and I'm not." I protested. "Just, stay here. I'll do this thing-" I said shaking to box, "And if it's positive then you can go get Niall... and I'll tell him." I sighed.

I went into the bathroom and closed the door. I inhaled deeply as I opened the box. And I thought that I was nervous on my wedding day. I took out the test, just thank GOD that it was a reader not one of those line or color ones.

I did what... the box said too... and placed the test on the sink. I looked up, "Hey, I know I haven't talked to you in a while, it's just been so hecktic." I talked in a silent whisper. "But, I trust you, whatever you want to happen, I'll accept it. If you want me and Niall to have a baby then so be it. Thank you." I said lowering my head again. I walked out of the bathroom.

Lou was standing there arms stretched wide. "Liz!" He said hugging me tight. "Look, I don't care what Niall says! I know that you are scared and frightened, and afraid... oh my goodness... I'm babbling!" He corrected himself. "You know what? Forget it, it was cliche anyway." He said leading me over to the couch and turning on Toy Story 2.

Liam came charging from the kitchen and plopped next to me kicking his feet in the air. "I love this movie!" He screamed.

I sighed and waited for about 15 minutes. "I... have to go to the bathroom." I said getting up, I looked at Lou and I'm sure he saw what I was feeling through the look on my face. He nodded and stayed put.

I walked back into the bathroom. The test had processed and I looked at what it said. My hand went up to my mouth as I walked from the bathroom over to the couch again. "What the hell is that?" Liam asked standing up.

"Positive." I muttered, "The test is positive!" I squealed jumping up and down. Liam spun me around becasue he was obviously happy!

"How are we going to tell Niall?" He asked. "What are we going to do? Something special!" Liam said pacing the room.

"We could do the classic T-Shirt thing, but there isn't enough of us..." Lou suggested.

"I have an idea!" I said placing the test back in the bathroom. "Come on!" I said running back over to them and pulling them both up the stairs.

_**Niall's POV: **_

_****_They've kept me long enough! I want to go home and cuddle with Liz! Lou, Liam, Harry, and Zayn insisted we do a fan-greeting at the arena we were preforming in tonight. I have about 2 hours before the show and I know that Liz is back-stage somewhere, she always it. Taking a stance with Paul, walking around looking at stuff. Testing out the elevators... something!

"Guys, I'm going inside, I have to find Liz before the show." I said attempting to walk away.

"No!" They all said in unison.

"What is going on? Why are you guys doing this?" I asked walking back over to them, "Is everything okay?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Lou said winking at me. "We have to go to hair and make-up." He said pulling inside and towards Lou Tisdale's styling chair. I sat and ate a sandwich.

"So, are you in on it too?" She asked cranking up her hair-dryer, she had just washed my hair.

"In on what?" I asked.

"Fuck! I forgot that you didn't know, hush-hush! I can't hear you! Lalalalalalalalalalala!" She said pulling a brush through my hair.

'_What is going on? Why is everyone so sketchy?_' I thought to myself.

It was finally time to go on stage, where is Liz? She almost always gives me a pep talk before going on stage. "I wonder what's keeping her." I said to Harry.

"Maybe she is playing body-guard again." He said pointed down at the floor where the fans were already pushing to get closer to the stage. I looked along the line. '_Paul, Jared, Billy-Bob-Bob-Billy...'_Nope, she wasn't down there.

"Now introducing..." A voice came over the arena, everything was silent. I was prepared to run out like we always do. "Liz Horan!" The voice finished the intro. I ran out before I realised what it had said. Liz came up from the floor.

"What are you doing here?" I asked walking over to her. She had a mic in her hand... not just a mic.. mine. I realised I didn't have one.

"Hi guys." She said into the microphone. "I have a little announcment, but I am going to ask the other boys to come out here with me." She said waving for the boys to come over. They did. "Niall, you remember a couple months ago, when it came out that we were finally married?" She asked. I nodded. She took my hand. "Well, I just want to tell you that... Boys..." She pointed to them.

They turned and revealed letters on their shirts. S...H...E...'S... They pointed to Liz... Her shirt... 'Pregnant." with an arrow pointing down at her stomach.

I fell to my knees as she walked closer to me. The fans gased up and the screens, they couldn't see what Liz's shirt said until the camera panned over to her. "Their going to have a baby!" Lou screamed into his mic. The fans we bloistic!

"Oh my God!" I said as Liz bent down to me. I put my hand up to her cheek. "For real?" I asked.

"For real." She repeated. "I love you."

"Oh god, I love you too!" I said pulling her in and kissed her, we just sat there for a minute, hugging. "I'm a dad?" I asked.

"You're a dad." Liz whispered.

I took the mic from Liz as she handed it too me. "Oh my god, I'm a dad." I said into the mic. The fans became even more excited. "I'm a father!" I placed my hands on Liz's stomach.

"You're a father." She repeated placing one of her hands on top of mine and one on the side of my face. "Are you excited?" She asked.

"More than ever before." I replied.

_ **Author's Note: So remember! Follow and Comment! What should I name the baby? What gender? What should it look like? I need creative input! HELP ME! Love you guys! **_

_**-Liz **_


	25. Chapter 25

Niall's POV:

It has been 3 months since I found out Liz was pregnant. Since then she's been getting nothing but compliments and a little banter. I think fans are finally starting to accept her. We're in Hollister, shopping of course, screams and camera flashes going off everywhere.

"Liz!" Paparazzi were swarming. "Liz, why do you look fat, have you gained weight?!"

I turned and looked at the man with the huge camera, Liz pulled on my arm, "Just leave it, everyone knows I'm pregnant. It doesn't bother me." She said kissing my cheek. "Calm down."

She continued walking around the store. Someone pushed her against the wall and started taking pictures of her. This is why we don't go out without Paul. "Excuse me, Sir." She said pushing the camera out of her face. "I don't mind you following me around at the moment but you really don't want to push me." She said calmly.

"Just one more picture!" He said shoving her against the wall again.

"You shoved me…" She paused rubbing the back of her neck and taking a step towards the man. "You see?! I'm not a fan of the shoving!" She took the man's camera and slung him around by the neck strap. She flung him over the clothing racks. Another man stepped in to take his place taking a fist to the stomach before falling to the floor. "You really want to do this?!" She asked while getting ready to take on yet another huge camera-man.

"Not really…" He replied quickly. He looked over at me and pointed.

"One picture…" She paused, "Niall, get over here." She called to me. I did as she asked and we took one picture. I honestly think that he was scared of her. "Don't mess with a pregnant lady!" She called back leaving that part of the store and paying for her things. Yoga pants, underwear, a bottle of perfume that smelled like flowers and pomegranate, and a sundress.

Not going to lie, Liz is a bit of a bargain hunter. She's the only person I have ever met that can spend $50 on something that was originally $80. For her that is bad. Usually, she gets less than that but she never complains about it.

We walked from the store and get some food. Its horrible being in a country where there is no Nando's… We settled on McDonald's. It's not Nando's but it'll do. We ate and Liz wanted to go home. We got in the car and hear someone screaming. Liz jumped. "Don't worry; it's probably just another fan." I said putting my arm around her.

"I don't think it was. You don't scream like that for no reason. Stop the car." She tapped the driver on the arm. He stopped and Liz got out.

I followed her. "See, I told you… It's nothing." I said pulling her arm to get back in the car.

"No." She said listening again. No one was around us and it all seemed a bit sketchy. "Listen."

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep._

"What the hell is that?" I asked walking over to her.

"We need to get out of here… Go! Go! Go!" She said shooing me into the car. "Go!" She repeated to the driver. Her voice was shaky.

Liz's POV:

Niall didn't understand! That beeping wasn't normal. We needed to go!

We finally got out to the parking lot and started driving on the interstate. It was the normal from them on out, people following us with cameras. Were we the new Brad and Angelina?

"What was that?" Niall interrupted my thoughts. "Back there."

"Nothing, you didn't see that swarm of fans coming at us?" I attempted to cover up my reaction to the beeps.

"No, don't lie about it. Liz, what happened?" He asked getting closer to me. "I'll only be mad if you don't tell me." He reassured.

"It has something to do with my dad." I muttered.

"Fuck." He muttered.

"You said you wanted to know." I said with a little bit of sting at the end.

"Liz, don't you ever get tired of people messing with you? Why do you let them do that to you?" He asked.

"Because, it's better just to let people say what they need to say to your face then going behind your back." I replied. "And I'm used to people telling me I should just die, that I'm not worth anything. I grew up on insults, remember." I smiled.

"I'll never understand you." He replied.

"That's not a bad thing." I said turning to face the window. People were pushing their way to the front of the streets.

We finally got home and it's very cold outside. It's almost Valentine's Day! I'm almost towards my third trimester! We are keeping the gender of the baby a secret. I want it to be a surprise. I'm due in June! June 6th. "I want tea!" I screamed to Niall who was in the kitchen.

"We're out of cinnamon!" He called back.

"I don't care! I have a being inside me and it's kicking my bladder!" I shouted attempting to stand up.

"Liz, take it easy!" Lou said helping me up.

I put a hand on my lower back supporting my giant belly. I had only gained about 35lbs. "Thanks, sweetie." I said rubbing the back of his neck before I walked away.

Harry walked in. "How my baby?" He asked rubbing my stomach.

"Don't! Touch! Me!" I screamed walking into the kitchen, Niall was doing as I asked and putting water in a pot and turned on the stove.

"Hi Baby." He said sweetly. "Hungry?" He asked pushing waffles towards me. Little fun fact for you, Waffles are my favorite food!

"Always, I'm not only feeding me, I'm feeding this sexy beast." I said poking my tummy. "I just wish it would _get out_!" I yelled.

"Not much longer now, you're almost to your due date. It'll be a breeze!" He said handing me a fork.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to pop this thing out!"

"I'll be right there the whole time!" He said grabbing my hand.

"Mhmm." I said with a mouthful of waffle. I held up my fork with a two layers of waffles and smothered in syrup, "Mmm?" I asked thrusting it toward Niall. He opened his mouth and took the food off my fork.

"Thank you," He said kissing my forehead.

"I love you." I said looking up at him.

"I love you too, Baby." He kissed me.

"Eww!" Lou whined.

"Jealous?" Niall asked.

"Maybe a little?" He replied holding up his hand.

"You know who you would be cute with?" I asked. "Cher Lloyd!" I said mocking her accent.

He looked up. 'Want You Back' started playing on his phone. "And I think that's her now!" He said diving for his phone.

"Ow!" I screamed.

"What?! What!?" Niall started panicking.

"That's not possible! I'm not due for another 4 months!" I said.

"Harry!" Niall called.

"What?!" He poked his head in the door.

"Help her I'm going to get the car!" He said running out the door.

_**Harry's POV: **_

"Damn! Even pregnant you're light!" I said picking her up with ease.

She screamed again, "Fuck! That hurts!" She said squeezing my neck.

We got to the car and Niall hopped into the back of the car to be with Liz. He held her hand and Liz continued to scream in pain. "Harry, hurry up!" He yelled at me. I pushed the gas more, 85…. 90… 95…..

Blue lights came into the car. Sirens continued. "I have to pull over!" I screamed.

"You pull over and I swear to God Harry, I will kick your balls so hard you won't have to be able to walk!" Liz screamed.

"Just go! We'll explain when we get there!" Niall said as we pulled to a stop light. I did a pause stop and continued down the road. We got to the hospital.

"Come on, Babe. I got you." I said pulling Liz from the car. I picked her up and ran for the door. "She's pregnant!" I screamed when Liz started pulling on my hair. I kicked open the door, Niall was lagging behind. He was talking to the cop who was chasing us.

"Sir, she's hurting really bad, she's pregnant with _my_ baby and I'm sorry but she's more important to me than any law." He said following Liz through the Hall, "I'm the father." He said pointing to her when the Nurse stopped him.

"Go ahead." She said slapping him on the back.

I handled the cop while Liz continued screaming. I can't imagine the pain; Liz has a high pain tolerance… Yet she was screaming like someone was killing her. Damn!

Liz didn't come out for another 5 hours.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Liz's POV: **_

False alarm, it was close but they stopped it. I know it's crazy but I think that it's a girl. Because only a girl would be acting this way, when I do something she doesn't like, she throws a fit in my belly and I end up hugging the toilet!

Niall was a little disappointed; he thought he was going to see his baby. I can't believe that it hurt that bad! To get nothing out of it, that is a little disheartening. It felt like someone was stabbing me in the hips and kicking me in the vagina repeatedly.

Niall and I have decided on names considering my due date is so close. If it's a girl: Phoenix Bea. If it's a boy: Nova Star. I just think that Nova Star Horan sounded pretty. And I have always loved the name Phoenix, it sounds so powerful and tough. And Bea is her future aunt's name, yes Greg is engaged and I love Bea to death! She's so sweet and nice.

Niall and I went home and I curled up on the couch. Everything was moving in slow motion, Niall brought me some aspirin and water. He rolled over the back of the couch and cradled me. "This is it…" I whispered a tear falling down my face.

"What is it?" He asked moving my hair out of my face.

"My life is over." I said closing my eyes. Virgo was getting old. "I'm not going to be skinny anymore, I can't do anything because I'm going to have to take care of Phoenix." I whispered.

"How do you know it's a girl?" He asked.

"I can feel it. Look." I said pulling his hand onto my stomach where she kicked. "She kicks like a girl." I giggled.

"Mothers intuition." He whispered and kissed my forehead. "Go to sleep." He said soothingly.

"You know what would make me really happy?" I asked turning to face him and burying my face in his chest.

"What would make you happy, love?" He asked holding my waist tightly to his.

"Stop. Talking. And. Go. To. Sleep." I pulled away and said slowly.

"Okay" He said kissing my forehead before I place my ear to hear his heartbeat. It's beat synced with mine. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said closing my eyes and going to sleep.

Liam's POV:

I came over to Liz and Niall's house because I had Niall's ear piece that he was going to need soon. Yep, another tour coming up! It's only fair that Liz stay here because she's going to have her baby around that time. Niall said that when she goes into labor, he doesn't care if we're in the middle of a performance, he's leaving, Harry agreed and so id Lou. I guess it's just me and Zayn then.

I knocked on the door and Niall answered. "I really don't think now is the best time for a tour, Liam. She's past her due date! It's going to happen any day now! It's June 10th, she was due last week and I refuse to give up anything else because of touring." Niall said taking the ear piece from me.

"Niall, I know you have given up a lot for this, but you knew what you were signing up for when we signed that record deal. It's not up to me, or the boys. It's up to them." I attempted to get Niall to calm down; he was getting red in the face!

"I know that, I'm just not going to miss anything."

"I completely understand." I said as Niall closed the door.

Niall's POV:

Yes, that's right. Another tour! They know that Liz is about to give birth and they want me to miss it?! I don't care what they say I'm not missing it! She's my wife, she comes first. Not to mention _she is going to be giving BIRTH_! I am so mad I swear I could punch them all in the face with a good 'fuck you!'.

Sadly I can't do that. It would mess it up for the guys as well as for me. I have worked hard for this and there's nothing that could mess this up! I heard Liz scream. I ran into the kitchen to see Liz standing in a puddle of water. "Niall…" She sounded scared and in pain.

"Let's go!" I said running upstairs an throwing things in a suitcase. "Come on, babe. It's going to be okay." I said throwing the suitcase in the backseat as Liz slid into the passenger side of the car.

"Call my grandma." She said handing me her phone. I called and told her what was going on.

"She said she would meet us there." I told her when I hung up the phone. I called my parents as well.

We were almost there.

I got out of the car and helped Liz into a wheelchair; she grabbed my hand "Don't leave me." She whispered as they started wheeling her away. "It hurts more when you're not here."

"I'm not going anywhere." I said leaving the car there and walking down the long stretch of a hall down to the delivery room.

The sound that came out of Liz's tiny little body is something I'll never forget.

Sorry this chapter is a little short, the next one has a lot of things happening in it and I just wanted to have a 'leading up to' chapter! Love you guys! 3

xx- Lauraina


	27. Chapter 27

_**Liz's POV: **_

I don't remember much about the birthing process. All I remember is pain until they gave me morphine and that epidural, whoo! I remember being put into another room waiting for Niall so come tell me what we have and how things went. I tapped my foot against the railing of the bed.

"Liz?" Niall asked walking into the room.

"Niall! How is it? What is it?" I asked.

"Phoenix Bea," He whispered. "Phoenix Bea Horan!" He said as someone walked in behind him pushing a cart of some kind. Crying rang through the room.

"A girl?" I asked looking at the cart. I kissed Niall as she was placed into my arms. "Beautiful." I whispered.

"Isn't she just?" Niall asked.

The boys walked in, "Where's baby Horan?!" Louis asked in a shout-whisper.

"Right here, Shhh! She's sleeping." Niall hissed.

"Awh! What's her name?" Harry asked.

"Phoenix, Phoenix Bea. We're going to call her Bea, Bea Horan." I said looking up at Harry.

"Can I hold her?" He asked holding his arms out.

"Of course." I said passing the baby to him.

"She's so pretty." Lou said peeking over Harry's shoulder. "Like her mom." He winked at me.

"Thanks, Lou." I whispered.

"My turn!" Lou said rubbing his hands together. "Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" He said as Harry gave him Bea.

"She's so light, how much does she weight?" He asked.

"6 Pounds, 7 ounces." Niall said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Angel." He said passing him to Liam. After a few minutes Liam passed her to Zayn, and Zayn gave her to Niall.

"Okay, Baby's got to eat!" The nurse called. "Everyone out, except mommy and daddy."

"Awh…" The boys said in unison as they walked out of the room.

She started….eating. "Ow!" I yelled. "She bit me!"

"That's normal, she's excited and hungry." The nurse said patting Niall's back.

_**Niall's POV: **_

It's time to go home. We're lucky and Bea can come home today. "Ready?" Liz asked, she had shrunken back to her 105 pound self again.

"Yep." I said wrapping my arms around her waist. "I missed this." I whispered.

"Me too." She said, I leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, put her in the car." She handed me the carrier with Bea inside it.

"Okay, Babe. Get in the car." I said opening the door of the van and placing Bea inside it.

She made an adorable sound, "Oh, I know." Liz said tickling her stomach.

Bea did it again, "Tell me all about it!" I said kissing her nose.

She opened her eyes at me, "Liz! She's looking at me!" I yelled.

"Yeah, babies do that. Can we just go home, babe?" She whined.

"Sure thing, the boys are already there cooking dinner." I said hopping in the front seat.

"Great! I'm starving!" She said as I started the car.

We got home and Liz took Bea in the house. "Welcome home, BB!" Louis said taking the carrier from Liz and placing it on the floor; he unhooked Bea and took her out of the carrier. "She's so pretty!" He said holding her to his chest.

"Just don't squish her." I said walking into the kitchen. Liz was already annoying Harry about 'is it ready yet?'.

"Is it ready yet?" She asked.

"No." Harry replied.

"Is it ready yet?" She asked again.

"No."

"Is it ready yet?"

"No."

"Is it ready yet!?" She yelled.

"No!" He said playfully yelling and tickling her now flat stomach.

"Stop it." She said pulling away from him. "Fix me food!" She whined

"It's almost done." He said as the pan sizzled and popped.

"Is that bacon?!" She screamed.

"It is, it is, it is." He replied.

"And I-" She sang, "Will always love you-ho-oh-ho-oh!" She sang sarcastically.

"I love you too, Liz." He said as I sat down at the bar.

"Fix the food." I said opening the fridge and getting the milk out.

"Eye Yi, Captain!" Harry saluted me.

"So what is this I hear about you and Taylor Swift?" Liz asked throwing down a news paper with them holding hands on the cover.

"Oh, I just bumped into her at the zoo… it's getting a bit crazy how people react to it." He scoffed.

"Bullshit!" Liz yelled, Harry stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "Don't lie to me Harry Styles! 'I bumped into her' Please! Did you bump into her vagina too?" She asked throwing her hands in the air.

I laughed a little because it _was_ funny. "If I did?" He asked getting in her face.

"The fuck out my face!" She said pushing his head away from her. "Before I knock ya teeth outcha head." She said walking away. I'm proud, old Liz would have let him know who he was talking too.

I followed Liz and throwing my hands at Harry, "See what you do?" I asked with a smile.

"She started it."

So this chapter didn't make a lot of sense to some people, I thought it would be best if I had some humor along with all the serious shit that has been going on in this story right here of late and this was just supposed to make you laugh

3 xx- Lauraina


	28. Chapter 28

_**Niall's POV:**_

She's crying again. It's 1:30am. This is the 4th time in 2 hours. Bea is a pain sometimes but every time I look at her she makes that adorable sound and I melt. I handed her to Liz; she pulled her shirt down and just sat there. She turned the TV on and watched it for a few minutes.

I lie down and put my arms around Liz and Bea. Liz pulled the blanket over Bea when Harry walked in. "Will you please make her shut up?" He pointed to the lump in the blanket where Bea was.

"You try it!" Liz said pulling her away from her and pulling her shirt up. "Here!" She said thrusting her lightly into his chest. He was shirtless and the look on his face was priceless when Bea attempted to… eat.

"Take her back! Take her back!" He said pulling her off him and handing her to Liz. It had been a month since Bea came home. It's almost Christmas and it snowed about a week ago. It's still about 4 inches deep. "God, how do you do that?" He asked Liz.

"It's a sacrifice… I know it feels weird." She walked back over to the bed and cuddled up next to me. Harry left and closed the door behind him. "Go to sleep, you have a long day tomorrow." She said patting the side of my face and kissing my cheek.

"Okay, I love you." I replied turning over; she rested her arm on my waist.

"I love you too, babe." She replied. I went to sleep.

_**Liz's POV:**_

This was harder than I thought it was going to be. I placed Bea in her crib and walked back to bed. I pulled the blanket over my shoulder. Niall turned over and snuggled up to my back. "You're like a lizard." I whispered.

"What?" He asked lifting his head.

"You have to have something warm near you or else you can't digest your food." I replied sliding into the perfect curve of his body. He lifted his legs so the pressed against mine. I fell asleep.

I woke up to crying. Niall was up and over to Bea in less than 5 seconds. "Shhh." He said bouncing her as he walked over to me. It was 7:30. She finally slept through the night. Niall had been up for a few hours. He had taken a shower and gotten dressed. "Liz… you awake?" He asked as he leaned on the bed.

"I am now." I replied taking Bea away from him. "This is getting old… I don't think my boobs can take much more of this."

He laughed. "Maybe we should switch her to formula?" He asked.

"That would be a good idea." I replied sighing as she bit me again. "Stop that." I said picking her up a little more.

Lou chimed through the room, "Where's my angel?" He asked walking into the bathroom.

"In there Lou, but she's eating."

"Yuck!" He whined. "Whatever, it's natural." He said to himself plopping on the bed.

Bea started giggling, she opened her eyes. Piercing blue-green eyes and bright blonde hair, she was beautiful. "Do you want to hold her?" I asked pulling my shirt up.

"Of course!" He said hold his arms out. "When is she going to meet Lux?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe when she's a little bigger, we all know Lux likes and bite now-a-days." I replied.

Louis shuffled her around in his arms, lifting her head to his shoulder. "She's so sweet!" He replied.

"I know…She likes to cuddle." Niall said walking into to the room, he had just blow dried his hair.

"Like her daddy." I winked at him.

Niall laughed and went back into the bathroom. I followed him as Lou took Bea out of the room. "Want me to change her diaper?" He asked.

"You wouldn't mind?" I asked. Niall grabbed my hand. "Babe, he changes Lux." I said knowing why he grabbed my hand.

"Fine." He said.

"Thanks Lou!" I yelled as he walked out of the room. "Diapers are in the laundry room."

"I know!" He called back.

I got a shower and got dressed. I was back to my skinny self so I put on some skinny jeans and a crop top that showed my stomach. I had been working with Paul to tighten my stomach back up to how it used to be. With my metabolism it worked quickly. My boobs on the other hand went from a borderline C to a Double D. It looked like I had gotten a boob-job!

"Hey, sexy!" Liam said grabbing my hand and twirling me around.

"You look good!" Zayn called from the stairs.

"Okay, okay, what's all the fuss abouuu…" Harry said walking from the kitchen and dropping his mouth open. "Whoa…"

"Guy, stop it!" I said. I could feel my cheeks burning red. I ate a PopTart and went back into the bathroom. I blow dried my hair and curled it. My signature bomb-shell curls framed my face and blonde hair was very light from how much sun it had gotten.

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" Niall asked wrapping his hands around my hips.

"She's not preggers anymore." I replied turning and putting my hands on the counter behind me.

"Obviously." He kissed me. I could feel him smile against my lips.

"I love you." I pulled away and moved his hands so I could move again. I put away all my things and went to get Bea from Louis.

I found him in the living room with her lying on his stomach as he watched the news. They were walking about her. Bea I mean. "Niall Horan is a father! His wife, Liz Horan, gave birth almost a month ago to a healthy baby girl, they named Bea. Fans are baffled at-" He clicked it off.

"That is ridiculous! They are still taking about that?" He asked handing her to me.

"Yeah, I guess there is nothing new to talk about." I said taking her from him. I walked back into mine and Niall's room. I dressed her in a pink long sleeve shirt and black yoga pants… I guess that's what you would call them? I pulled her jacket on, it was still a little big on her, but she's going to grow into it eventually.

I put Bea in her carrier and placed in the kitchen floor while I packed her diaper bag, bottles, wipes, the basics, chewing ring thing, pacifier… I got it all. I got in the car. Tonight was my first night back on the job. I'm leaving Bea at Maura and Bobby's. She didn't need ear damage from all those screaming girls.

I dropped her off before I drove to the arena they were performing in. I forgot what its call I just know what it looks like. It's a big red building that looks like it goes on forever, not to mention it's in a circular shape making it impossible to see around. I think it was something like Hanson-Something-Or-Other.

I pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. Someone asked for my keys and I looked to make sure they were the valet services not someone attempting to steal my car. They were wearing a red jumpsuit uniform (No, not an orange one… a regulation one). I handed him my keys, "Guard it with your life." I whispered as I walked away. It wasn't that important to me, I just knew that he knew exactly who I was from my many News appearances right here of late and exactly what I would do to him if something happened to it.

I walked into the building; it was dull and boringly colored. Every wall was white, grey, or black. I followed the hall to the staircase that lead up to the stage. Niall has to be somewhere. I finally got up the stairs, I sighed as I jumped up the last step. "Now…" I said walking along that hall until I came to the make-up station. "Finally! Civilization!" I screamed running in the room and tackling Harry.

"You drink your happy juice this morning?" He asked looking up at me.

"Yep, sure did." I said hugging him tight.

"Where's Niall?" He asked.

"I don't know, I was looking for him." I said looking around.

"He might be in mic-check." He said pointing to the sign outside the door that said 'mic-check ' I walked along that hallway as well, it seemed the whole thing was made up of hallways! It was a long hallway, much longer than any of the other ones. I walked out onto a stage. Lights shining in my face as I covered my eyes.

People were putting up a light set that hung above the stage. I walked over to a person, I couldn't see their face. "Hi, what is going on?"

"It's about time you got here!" Niall said pulling me over to the side of the stage, I could see again. "Where have you been?" He asked.

"I was taking Bea over to mom and dads." I said, I called Niall's parents mom and dad because they were like my parents, they treated me like I was their actual daughter.

"Oh, I have to do a mic check- Want to help me?" He asked handing me a microphone.

"Sure, what do you want me to do?" I asked as he walked over and got his guitar.

"Just follow my lead." He said starting to play very familiar chords.

_**Niall's POV: **_

I started playing What Makes You Beautiful (acoustically). Liz's face light up, she giggled and held the mic up to her lips, "You're insure, don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the door-a-or." She sang softly. I'm sure everyone was watching us now.

"Don't need make-up, to cover up. Being the way that you are is enough," I followed.

"Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you-hoo." We sang in unison. "Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know.. oh oh! You don't know you're beautiful."

"If only you saw what I can see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately," Liz continued.

"Right now I'm looking at you, and I can't believe!" We sang together. She stopped singing, "you don't know you're beautiful." I finished.

Clapping erupted throughout the arena. The crew had stopped what they were doing and were listening to me and Liz. "Thank you." She said into her Mic. She handed it to me and walked over to Paul who was explaining to her where she was going to stand. Right in front of the little box Harry and I stand on during the concert.

They went over how to block hands from pulling us into the crowd and how to completely protect the stage. She knew all this already, but not working for about 9 months she is a little bit rusty.

"Okay, I got it." She said pushing her way past him.

"What's going on?" I asked Paul as he walked over as he rubbed the back of his neck and exhaled sharply.

"She's pissed." He whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"I told her that Harry was going to be in more danger than you were because he's the only single one." He replied.

"Why would she get mad about that? That's a good thing." I asked looking up at Liz who was fussing at a couple of back up dancers who were blocking the exit to the stage.

"Because she likes it when you're in trouble, she likes saving you." He replied.

Liz's POV:

'Harry's in more danger.' echoed in my head. BULLSHIT! Niall is so in danger… their One fucking Direction! How can he say that one is more popular than the other?! '_Questo è cazzo incasinato! Harry è un cazzo che pensa solo a se stesso. Non gli importa se mi faccio male cercando di salvare il suo culo! E 'un coglione! Vorrei solo che i tifosi potrebbero vedere che!_' I thought to myself. I wasn't calm enough to thinking in English.

Lou attempted to calm me down. "Non farlo! Toccare! me!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked looking in my tear fulled eyes.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me!" I screamed running into the make-up room and slamming the door. They were going to have to fix my face. I had clawed at my eyes and I searched for something that I could slap against my wrist… I started to breath funny. Lou Tisdale, the boys stylist touched my shoulder and I jumped.

"Oh, Liz. Whoa- are you okay?" She asked feeling my forehead. "You're burning." She said sitting me down in the make-up chair Liam had stood up from.

"No…. I'm…Not- Go… Get… Niall!" I said through heavy breathing. I blacked out as Liam ran out of the room.

Peaceful… I felt Louis pick me up, I could tell from the arm strength. "It's okay, she's opening her eyes." He said, was he crying?

"No, she's not! Where her inhaler?" Zayn asked. I felt him tear my satchel off my hip and search through it.

I inhaled deeply as he pressed the tube to my lips. "It's okay, she's going to be okay, right?" Zayn asked breaking down into tears.

"Yes, she'll be fine, just put her on the couch and go get dressed." I heard Niall say as I was put on the couch. The boys left. I needed more from my inhaler, I just couldn't say it. I coughed. I couldn't breathe anymore…blackness.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have recently discovered my grandmother has cancer and I've been spending a lot of my time with her. I wrote this part a long time ago and just never posted it. I really hope you enjoy it and thanks for all the supportive messages:) They really encouraged me to continue the series.**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo- **_

_**Lauraine3**_

_**Liz's POV: **_

It's Christmas time again! Niall and I are still going strong. Bea is now 3 years old and she is a beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed, cheerful little girl. Niall and the boys have not been on another tour since I gave birth to Bea. They have recorded an album, I'm sure most of you have heard of it by now: Take Me Home? Yeah.

Niall is in the kitchen, making something for Bea to eat. I'm sitting on the floor attempting to change her diaper. She is a wiggly worm! Harry and Lou stop by sometimes to raid the fridge and make me tea. Niall doesn't mind, it's helping hands for most days. Paul was talking about getting me back in shape for the third time. It's like I don't get any down time anymore.

Niall walked into the room and Bea kicked me off her and ran to him in nothing but a diaper. "Someone is naked as a jay-bird!" He said picking her up and flipping her upside down. She laughed and flung her hands in the air.

"Daddy!" She screamed as Niall flipped her onto her feet. "Again!" She said holding her hands up to him. He fliped her once more then handed her to me. I finished dressing her, the usual, pink shirt and a purple skirt. Lou had gotten her a pair of Tom's for her second birthday. I was against it but he didn't really care what I said.

There was a knocking at the door. "I'm coming!" I yelled trotting for the door.

I opened the door to see Lou and his sister Lottie. "Hey!" She said hugging my neck.

"Uncle Tommo!" Bea said running for Lou's out streched arms.

"Bumble Bea!" He yelled. She crashed into his arms and he spun her around. I honestly think that out of all the boys he is her favorite. She talks about him all the time and dances when he sings on the radio. She even ran for the TV when they made an appearance on Chatty Man.

"How have you been?" Lottie asked pulling my attention from Lou and Bea.

"I've been good, Bea is a handful and Niall is working most of the time. But other than that I'm good. I'm tired." I said examining her face. She looked worried.

"Oh, that's good, I guess?" She said dropping her gase.

"How about you, how was Italy? Sto indovinando che ti sia piaciuto?" I asked.

"E 'stato molto bello, bella gente, bella lingua, molto appagante." She replied telling me that is was nice and that there were many beautiful things and it was very fulfilling.

"You're Italian is fantastic!" I said grabbing her shoulders.

"I had a good teacher." She sighed grabbing my hand. I had volenteered to teach her the basics before she left. It was hard but we muttled through. She was supposed to be gone for about 8 months. It's only been 5.

"Aw, thanks. So why are you back? Not that I don't want you back it's just that you don't usually come back a trip like that 3 months early." I said correcting myself so that she wouldn't get offended.

"Oh, I just got a little homesick, and I wanted to come back and help since there's that big tour coming up."

"What tour?" I asked.

"Oh, no one's told you? I thought you would be the first to know." She said looking over my shoulder at Niall who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Niall!" I screamed.

"Oh shit." Louis said scooping up Bea, taking Lottie by the hand, and leading them up the stairs.

"What is this about a tour? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked walking over to him. He was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um, I just didn't want you to freak out. I mean we have Bea to worry about and who's going to take care of her and how we are going to leave at a time like this and it's Christmas and I didn't want to spoil it for you." He said quickly.

"Is that why Lottie is back? Did you call her so she would come take care of Bea?" I asked through my teeth.

"Would that make you mad?" He asked.

"Yes." I said quickly. He started to talk but before he did I covered his mouth with my hand, "But I will be even angrier if you lie to me." I said removing my hand from his lips.

"Yes, I called Lotti, but she said she would watch Bea before I asked her too. So technacally... I didn't ask her to come home." He said with a side-ways smirk.

Dammit.. I hate it when he does that. He does have a good point.

_**Niall's POV: **_

Lou and I had gone to get Nando's for everyone when we came back to the house. Lottie was screaming her head off and everything was trashed. I ran upstairs to see Bea and Liz on the floor. Blood was everywhere and I picked Liz up, then put Bea in my lap. Bea started crying so I knew she was going to be okay as long as we tended to her soon.

Liz was motionless. Blood was pouring from her chest and head. "Help them!" I screamed to Lou and Lottie. Neither moved. Louis started sobbing uncontrollable. Lottie stood emotionless. I brushed Liz's hair out of her face. "Niall..." She whispered.

"Liz!" I screamed, "You're going to be okay. I promise."

"Niall, listen to me." She said grabbing my hand. "Don't cry, please. I need you to promise me that you'll take care of Bea. And that you'll move on if I don't make it." She started to cry a little.

"I promise, I love you baby. I always will." I said pressing my forehead to hers.

"I love you too Niall." She said through tears.

"Who did this to you?" I asked making sure I got an answer.

She seemed breathless. "Daddy..." She whispered as her head fell to the side. Blood came rushing from her mouth.

"No!" I choked. Pulling Bea to my chest. She was still crying... and breathing.

_**Lottie's POV: **_

_**~*Flashback*~**_

Bea and I were upstairs playing with Bea's dollhouse she got for Christmas. "Are you guys hungry?" Niall called up. "Lou and I are going to Nando's!"

"Yeah, Just a chicken wrap!" Liz and I called in unison. We both laughed.

"Alright, we'll be right back!" He said as he closed the door.

"So, how was the tour you took while I was gone?" I asked. Liz's face went from happy to scared. "What?"

"You have to swear you won't tell Niall." She said grabbing my hand.

"Okay."

"No, okay isn't enough. You have to swear. Promise me you won't tell a soul." She sounded of panic.

"I swear." I said scanning her face.

"While we were on tour, I-" There was a loud crash downstairs. "What was that?" She asked quickly.

"I don't know, Mommy." Bea said running over to her. "Maybe sum-ting made an Uh-Oh!" She said throwing her hands over her head.

"Shh, Bea." She said picking her up.

"Shhhh" She mimicked.

"Shhhhh." I said putting a finger to my lips. Bea touched her lips as well.

Liz handed Bea over to me and slowly crept towards the door. "Liz I-"

"Shh!" She turned quickly and hissed.

She opened the door slightly and stepped out. I walked slowly over to her. She was approaching a tall boy with blonde hair. "Excuse me." She said politely. "Get the hell out of my house." She said pointing to the door he left open.

He turned and pulled what looked like a pocket knife.

"Boy... You really don't want to do that." She said pulling her foot behind her. I've seen that pose before. She was going to attempt a round house kick! It's hilariously bad-ass.

"Mommy!" Bea whimpered.

"Quiet, Bea. It's okay." I said placing her behind my legs. "Just stay right there." I whispered to her. She nodded.

Liz was fighting off the man-boy-guy-person. Every stab he took at her she blocked and kicked away. She was wearing the Tom's that Lou had gotten her for Christmas. She turned and ran for the end-table at the far side of the hall. He chased her and threw things off the walls like pictures and shelves.

She reached the table and opened the drawer. She screamed as the knife punctured the table. "Shit!" I yelled, Bea ran out from behind my legs. "Bea!" I screamed. The boy turned around and smiled at Bea.

"Hi sweetie," He said taking a step towards Bea.

"Oh hell no!" Liz said jumping on his back and wrestling him to the ground. She had the knife in her hand and was attempting to stab him. He had her arm locked in his. She grunted and yelled as her arm quivered. Her hand got closer and closer to his chest.

Bea was walking over to the man on the floor. She burried her hands in his hair and pulled hard with a scream escaping her little body. "Get him Bea!" Liz yelled.

Bea looked up at Liz with a smile. She started clawing at his eyes with one hand and continued pulling his hair with the other. The man screamed feircly. I stepped out into the hallway.

"Call Niall! Call the police! Call someone!" She yelled to me. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my cellphone.

I dialed 9-1-1. and spoke to the operator. She said she would send the police. I ran back upstairs to tell Liz, I stopped in my tracks. I looked on the floor to see Liz and Bea. Together. Dead.

_**~End Flashback~**_

Sitting in the waiting room was the longest time period of my life. The doctor came from the swinging doors that lead to the emergency room. "Are they okay?" I asked as Niall, Lou, Harry, Liam, Zayn, and I all stood up.

"There is good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" He asked.

We all looked at Niall. "Good, please." He whimpered.

"Bea is fine, just a couple of fractures. She will be in a wheelchair for about 6 weeks while they heal." He said fliping through some papers on a clipboard.

"That's really good!" I screamed.

"Wait," Harry said grabbing my hand. "What about Liz? What is the bad news?"

"I'm sorry... She didn't make it." He said looking down and walking away.

_**Niall's POV:**_

He's gone... She's really dead? I collapsed on the floor. This was the end. There was nothing more to do. Nothing left to say. Everyone fell to the floor with me, hugging me tight and telling me it was going to be alright. No, it won't. I have to explain all this to Bea. How she won't come home to her mother again. How her mother won't be there when she get married. Or when she has children. When she graduates highschool and college. When she makes something of herself like I know she will.

This was the end of Liz Horan. But this is NOT the end for Bea. You haven't seen the last of her.

**_Author's Note: _**

**_For those of you who are sad about Liz dying. I'm not going to lie, I blubbered like a baby writing this part. It's not easy killing off your main characters which you have come to love so dearly. This is the end of the Restirction's Series. Maybe if I have some motivation I'll write a sequal where Bea is grown up or something along those lines. _**

**_Please don't send me messages telling me how much you hated the ending of this story. I ended it the way I wanted to. I love all my readers and I would really like to hear the ideas you have for Bea and other characters in the story. Thank you for all your support. I really do appreciate it. But all good things must come to an end and this was the end to a great story, a great project, and a great adventure. _**

**_There will be more to come. Phoenix Bea Horan will be back. And this time I promise I won't kill her off:) Stay excellent and I will see you all soon. _**

**_Love you always3_**

**_xoxo -Lauraine_**


End file.
